Of Pearls and Stars
by PhoenixThestral
Summary: Harry leaves after the war. A surprise awaits his return: Ginny doesn't want him anymore. Rated M. No DH. Ron/Mione on the side. Somewhat AU: Remus and Tonks alive! COMPLETE!
1. Going Away

**Going Away**

After all of the Horcruxes had been found and Voldemort destroyed, Harry Potter decided to go abroad to test his new found freedom. He had always dreamed of traveling and meeting new places, but couldn't for school, being underage, not to mention being almost annually attacked by Voldemort.

Harry told his friends and his adoptive family, the Weasleys, not to worry about him. He explained to them how much he needed this break, and how great was his urge to get away at least for awhile.

Two days before leaving, Harry decided to have a little talk with Ginny. It was mid-summer and the sun was shining brightly. She had just finished washing the dishes when Harry came up to her. Deeply in her heart, Ginny feared this conversation. She knew that sooner or later Harry might want to say good bye to her in private. Her eyes prickled with tears, but she managed to hold them back.

They decided to go to the back of the house to speak privately. Once outside, the pair sat beneath the oak tree that was closest to the small lake. Both of them were avoiding each other's gaze. While looking towards the lake, Harry began talking. "Ginny, I…" he said trailing off. He sighed and tried again. "I know you must think me a coward." Ginny tried to interrupt but he stopped her. "No, let me finish. Going away like this must seem drastic and not very heroic either. But, I just want you to know I'm not going away for good. It will only be for a few months so I can find some peace, and rest from everything that's happened. It would be cruel to ask you to wait for me. But I hope we can at least remain friends." Harry looked up at that to gather her response and found her with a sad smile on her face.

"Why do I feel like I've heard that little speech before?" she said. Harry felt his face redden in memory of their talk during Dumbledore's funeral. He agreed with her. This speech wasn't to far off from the one he gave her that time. He was about to apologize, but Ginny beat him to it. "It's ok. I don't mind." She took his hand and squeezed it. "You deserve this time off more than anyone, Harry. And of course we can still be friends. We have been for awhile, haven't we?" He nodded and interlaced his fingers through hers. "But, I will only let you go on one condition." They both smiled at that. "You have to promise you're going to owl me, alright?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I promise… every week" he said.

The day of his departure arrived, and Harry was feeling both sad and anxious. He was sad because he was going to miss everyone, but was very excited for his trip. An entire crowd joined him at King's Cross station to see him off. Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all there to see him leave.

He first said good bye to Remus and a very pregnant Tonks. Remus gave him a hug and even ruffled his hair a bit. "You know, that doesn't help my looks Mr. Moony" teased Harry. Remus laughed. "Well, it's not like your hair is going to get worse than it already is." He extracted something from his cloak and gave it to Harry. "Here, I think this might help somewhat" said Remus. It was a red baseball cap with a golden snitch at the back and with golden letters at the front that read 'Prongs Jr.' Harry smiled and put it on immediately. "Thanks Remus" he said. "The snitch will move around if you tap it with your wand" said Remus. "And look what happens when you tap the inscription on the front" said Tonks. Harry did just that. The letters transformed into a stag that resembled his father's animagus form. Harry smiled sadly. "I love it. Thank you" he said.

Next, Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley. "Be a good lad and take care of yourself," said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, who had tears in her eyes, gave him one of her famous motherly hugs. It left him breathless as always, but he welcomed her warmth. "Oh, Harry. Now, you take care of yourself. Don't forget to eat your meals. I don't want you losing any weight. Don't hesitate in owling us if you need anything. Remember to put some wards before going to bed. One can never be too safe, you should know that. And…" She was interrupted by Ron, who groaned out loud. "Mum, stop mothering him. He took down Voldemort, he can manage on his own." Molly glared at Ron but stopped giving further instructions and gave Harry a final kiss.

"Harry, our lad, here are some tokens from our shop" said George. "For the road, of course" said Fred with a wink. "And some propaganda as well" said George handing Harry some flyers. "To give to any wizards you meet in your trip" said Fred. "That might pursue the path of a true Marauder" finished George with mocked seriousness. Everyone in the group was laughing wholeheartedly. Except Mrs. Weasley who was not amused at all. "Fred and George Weasley! How inconsiderate of you. Harry does not work for you, for goodness sake!" said a fuming Mrs. Weasley. Her husband took her by the hand and kissed her cheek to sooth her. "Molly, it was just a joke. You know how they are."

Still laughing, Ron and Harry shook hands. "Take care Ron," said Harry. "Yeah, you too mate" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, you two are such BOYS. Honestly!" she said exasperated and flung herself at Harry. After a second, she pulled Ron close by his t-shirt. He got the idea and joined the hug. Both Harry and Hermione put an arm around Ron and made a perfect 3-way hug. Hermione sniffed and both boys tightened their arms around her. "I'll really miss you guys" said a very quiet Harry. Hermione leaned to kiss Harry's temple and said "We love you, Harry." Then, she smacked Ron. "Ow! Oh, yeah. We love you, mate." He sniffed. "Ron, are you crying?" asked a sobbing Hermione. "No" he said in a cracked voice. This time it was Harry who leaned and kissed both Hermione and Ron's temples. "I love you too. Both of you" sniffed Harry. They parted and noticed the rest were also either wiping their eyes or sniffing.

Ginny came last. Harry took her hands in his and pulled her into a hug. "I wish you'd come with me," he whispered in her ear. "I can't leave my apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey" she said rather stiffly. "I know," henodded. There was a loud whistle signaling that passengers were to aboard the train. Ron waved his wand to make Harry's trunk trail after Harry and picked up Hedwig's cage. He followed Harry to the train gate. "See you mate," Ron said. Harry nodded and took Hedwig's cage from Ron. A final whistle sounded and the gates closed. Harry stuck his head out from a window and waved back to his family and friends.

End of chapter one…


	2. Home Sweet Home

(A/N: Hey ppl. This is the second chapter of the story. You know, this is the first story I have ever written so I'm kind of anxious to know what you think. I hope you like it. Please read and review.)

**Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home**

_Dear Ron and Hermione:_

_Guess what, guys? I'm coming home. Yeah, I know what you're going to say: 'It's about bloody time.' Well, I think I've been gone too long as well. I've seen so much my eyes have gotten tired. Anyway, don't tell anyone I'm coming, ok? I would like it to be a surprise. Besides, I don't want Mrs. Weasley throwing a big party or something like that just because I'm coming home. How is Ginny, by the way? She hasn't responded my last three letters. Is everything alright? Well, please let me know if she says anything. See you soon, guys._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Harry folded the letter and put it inside the waiting envelope. He attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Here girl, take this to Ron and 'Mione. Wait for an answer and come back, ok?" Hedwig hooted and took off out the window. Harry had been gone for a month and half. He had been in several places in the United States. He really liked the country. It was so loud and crazy in some places like New York. But other places were more tranquil like Utah. Right now, he was back in New York in a famous Wizarding village called Edenhogs. This town resembled Diagon Alley in its many shops, restaurant, and hotel; and it resembled Hogsmeade in that it was an all-Wizard town.

But nothing, absolutely nothing compared to his beloved home. After the first three weeks, Harry was already homesick. He missed his friends so much. Ginny and he had been exchanging letters. Although something had changed without his noticing it. More and more, he began to notice some changes in her responses. She would write less and less to him, and didn't comment too much about anything. It was like she was avoiding him, or like he wasn't important to her anymore.

One day Hedwig arrived with response letters from Ron and Hermione, but not from her. He thought that maybe Ginny hadn't had the time to write to him, or many other reasons he formulated in her defense for not writing. He wrote again, and once more Hedwig returned without Ginny's answer. And one more time he tried and nothing. That's when he decided to raise the issue to Ron and Hermione in this last letter.

He still wanted to be with her. He couldn't bring himself to say that he loved her. At least not until he saw her again and be completely sure of his feelings.

Two days passed before Hedwig returned from the Burrow. Harry was almost finished at packing his belongings in his trunk when he heard a familiar peck at the window. He walked up to the window and let Hedwig inside. She landed on his shoulder and nipped at his temple before presenting her leg. "Hey girl" he said. He relieved her of her burden and quietly sat on the bed to read Ron and Hermione's letter.

"_Dear Harry:"_ it said

"_You're right mate. The first thing that popped into my head was 'about bloody time'. Haha. Anyway, I'm glad you're coming home mate. Mum keeps nagging me with questions about you. She keeps asking me and Mione if you're alright, if you're eating, blah blah blah. You know how she is. By the way, I am not going to forgive you that you didn't write to her to keep her off of me. I'll keep my promise of not telling anyone ok? See you and have a nice trip._

_Ron._

_Harry, this is Hermione writing now. I knew it wouldn't be too long before I read in one of your letters that you were coming back. The way you wrote in your last few letters speak for themselves. You sound positively homesick. How wouldn't you? I'm very glad that you are coming back. Mrs. Weasley is going to have a fit when she sees you after all this time. Are you sure you still want it to be a surprise? Perhaps you should warn them all. Have a nice and safe trip home Harry. We will see each other pretty soon, I hope._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS: I think that you and Ginny should talk when you get here."_

Harry frowned. Hermione sounded evasive. And why should he _warn_ them all about his coming home? He did say he wanted it to be a surprise. Something must be going on with Ginny. Why didn't Hermione tell him why Ginny wasn't answering his letters? Even Ron didn't mention anything about Ginny. Suddenly, Harry felt like he was back in that summer after fourth year. They all kept writing short, evasive letters to him just to be safe. He still remembered bitterly how they kept from telling him about the Order, how his friends were all at Grimauld Place while he was still "imprisoned" in with the Dursleys.

Oh yes. Something was definitely wrong. But, he couldn't find out from afar. Ronbeing Ginny's brother and Hermione being Ginny's best friend wouldn't tell him. So, there was not much else he could do. He could try writing another letter to Ginny, but she wouldn't answer.

With a sigh, he waved his wand to resume packing. One last wave and the locks in the trunk closed. A last quick scan of the room told him that he was not leaving anything else except for his plane ticket. He could have taken an international portkey, but he had taken to avoid those after his forth year. Apparating from such a long distance was not commendable. Finally, the floo network could only work locally. So, there was no other choice but to take an airplane to get to the US and back.

He walked up to Hedwig who was perched inside her cage. He closed the cage and picked it up. With a final wave of his wand, he made his trunk trail after him. Once he climbed down the stairs, Harry went straight to the matron. "Oh, Mr. Potter" she said. "Checking out at last?" she said nodding to his luggage. "Yes, I'm finally going home" he answered with a small smile. "Well, let's see: 10 Galleons per night plus feeding your owl. And you spent here six days. That'll be 80 galleons and 10 sickles with tax" said the old witch. Harry gave her the money. "Alright, thank you for your stay at 'The Vanishing Glass' Mr. Potter. I hope we'll see you again sometime in Edenhogs" she said politely. Harry smiled in return. "Thank you and bye." He walked up to the brick wall (much like Diagon Alley's) that would lead him to Muggle New York. He tapped the wall in the right places and a shimmer passed along the wall letting him know that he could now pass through it (like in Platform 9¾). He instantly called for a Yellow Cab that took him to the JFK.

During his flight, Harry couldn't take his mind away from Ginny. What had changed? What happened to their friendship? Had he really screwed up this time that she wouldn't even write to him anymore? Did he say anything in his letters that might have upset her? He dozed off thinking about her. He slept for one hour before a flight attendant woke him up telling him they were preparing to land, and he should sit in the upright position with his buckle on.

Once the plane landed, there was only one thing on Harry's mind: Home Sweet Home.

End of Chapter Two…

(A/N: I'm going to try writing chapter number three during this weekend. So, I'll be posting sometime next week. Pleaaaaaaaaase review. Even if you don't like the story, review so I know how I'm doing and what I need to work on in order to improve. Thanks)


	3. Some Bad News

Hello everyone. This is the third chapter of the story Of Pearls and Stars. I hope you like it.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Stevesmith:** Do you really think it was a good start? It's my first fanfic.Well, my first story ever. I'm glad you think I started out good.

**Carolquin:** Don't worry. Everything will be explained in later chapters.

**X-Dusk-X** and **Alaskagirl24:** I'm really glad you like the story.

I hope all of you like this new chapter. Please keep reviewing, ok? Thanks. And now on with the story...

**Chapter Three- Some Bad News**

"Harry" squealed Hermione as she flung her arms around Harry's shoulders. His flight had arrived about an hour ago, and he decided to go straight to go see Ron and Hermione at their new apartment. "Hey, Mione" he replied with a big smile on his face. He was so happy to see his beloved friend. Well, if he admitted it to himself Hermione represented much more than a friend. She was his sister. It was always like that to him.

Ron came from the kitchen still chewing something on his mouth. "arry ate! lad you slty aid it" he tried to say. "Ron, will you please swallow before speaking?" admonished Hermione. Ron glared at her, but swallowed anyway. He extended his right hand and Harry took it to shake it, but Ron pulled him into a hug instead. "I _said _Harry mate, glad you actually made it." Harry laughed. Ron was his mate, his brother, his very first and best friend. He was happy that nothing seemed to change.

"Don't worry, Ron. I've always understood that strange language you use when you're eating" said Harry dodging a smack that Ron directed to the back of his head. "Whatever," said Ron. He picked up Hedwig's cage and put it next to Pig's. Immediately, the younger owl began to make great noise and fluttering its wings. Pig was always excited at the presence of Harry's owl. Hedwig just threw a disgusted look at Pig and buried her face beneath her wing. "Pig, will you bloody shut up? You know Hedwig hates you, so stop that nonsense already" grunted Ron.

Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the kitchen where she and Ron were having dinner earlier. "Come on, Harry. Eat dinner with us. You must be starving" she said. Harry could just nod. He really was hungry. They all sat around the small squared table for four. Hermione and Ron were sitting opposite each other, and Harry sat on the chair that faced the stove with his back to the living room.

"So, how did it go? I know you've told us in your letters, but tell us some more details" said Hermione from where she was standing. She was looking for another plate and utensils for Harry. The entire dinner went by with Harry's telling of the places he had seen while he was gone. He told them how much he liked America, and that's why he spent much more time there than at any of the other places. Besides, that country was immense so it took a while for him to visit a few cities there.

Ron made the dishes wash themselves, and proceeded on taking Harry on a tour of the apartment. It was a pretty neat place, according to Harry's standards. It had a spacious living room, kitchen/dining room, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. Hermione took one of the bedrooms as her personal office and library. It had a small desk, and a great many books on the stands. Typical Hermione, Harry thought.

As the trio made their way back to the living room, Harry couldn't hold back the question anymore. He had wanted to ask them about her since he arrived, but didn't want to be rude to his best friends. "Guys, how is Ginny?" he asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged a meaningful look for a few seconds. Harry didn't like that too much. It seemed like the couple were having some sort of conversation with their eyes. Finally, Hermione took a deep breath and directed her gaze at him. The conversation, apparently, was to determine which one of them would tell him about Ginny.

"She's alright, Harry" said Hermione. "Her apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey is almost coming to an end, and she will apply to the Healer Training program very soon." Harry frowned. "I'm happy for her, but that doesn't explain why she hasn't been answering my letters. I asked you in my last letter, and neither of you responded. What is it that you're hiding away from me?" He was practically yelling at them now.

"Oy, mate! Calm down, it's not our fault she's getting married all of a sudden." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron was paling realizing what he had just said. "Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say that." Hermione was positively glaring at Ron. "What is the matter with you? How can you just blurt it out like that?" she said enraged. Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to. Sorry." Harry was stunned silent with a horrified pained look on his face.

"She… what?" His voice sounded cracked. Harry swallowed hard, cleared his throat and tried again. "I… I'm not sure I understand. I was only gone for a little more than two months." Hermione sighed. "We know Harry. It was a surprise for all of us as well. She had been dating this guy, and one day she suddenly announced they were getting married."

"Who is he?" asked Harry. "His name is Christian Geller. Ginny said he is a Healer" said Ron. "He is a relative of Madam Pomfrey. A nephew, I've heard" Hermione added. "They met while he was visiting Madam Pomfrey in the school infirmary. Ginny happened to be there at the time. They began dating almost right away. That was about 3 weeks ago." Harry felt a pang in his chest. Exactly 3 weeks ago was when Ginny's letters had stopped. "Anyway," continued Hermione, "they saw each other at the infirmary everyday after that. And now they are getting married." Hermione saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew what he was thinking. He also knew that she understood him. "Harry, this is something that you must talk to her about. Not me. I'm one of your best friends but I am also Ginny's best friend. I have told you what I can. As for the rest, you should ask her because I cannot betray her loyalty."

Silently, Harry nodded and lowered his eyes. "Guys, do you mind if I crash here tonight?" he asked. "I would go to Grimauld Place, but it's too late and I wouldn't want to disturb Remus and Tonks." Ron rolled his eyes. "Mate, you don't even need to ask. Of course you can stay here." With that, Ron levitated Harry's trunk to the spare bedroom. They all bid goodnight to each other, and Harry decided to take a nice shower before going to bed.

After he was settled comfortably, Harry couldn't take his mind off Ginny. He had returned home, and the first thing he received was the bad news that she was getting married. Despite the day's tiresome activities, it was a long while before Harry fell asleep.

End of Chapter Three

(Please don't forget to review. I really want to know what you think.)


	4. Meeting Acquaintances

HELLO again!Next chapter is here. It took me about threehours to write this. Not bad, huh? Well, I know is not much. But, I don't want to make the story seem too long and boring.

THANK YOU so much for your reviews, and for putting either the story and/or myself in your favorites' list, and the alert list. Believe me, it is quite an honor. I feel so giddy and happy about that hehe.

Anyway, this is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it. Let me stop my babbling. On to the story, and PLEASE don't forget toREVIEW... lol.

**Chapter Four: Meeting Acquaintances**

Harry woke up feeling tired and with a slight headache the next day. He had prayed to God that the night before had just been a nightmare and that Ginny –_his_ Ginny- wasn't actually getting married to someone else. Something must be going on, he thought. Why the hell would Ginny simply meet someone else and decide to marry him right away? It just wasn't right. He sighed and got up from the bed. When he stepped out in the hallway, the smell of breakfast hit his nostrils. He went into the bathroom and took care of his needs first, then headed towards the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway eyeing Ron and Hermione. It was a secret indulgence of his to watch those two together. They complemented each other in an almost perfect way. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet while drinking tea. Ron was preparing bacon and eggs in the stove while humming a tune under his breath. Every so often Ron will spin around and kiss Hermione on the cheek and sway his hips a little in tune with the little song he was humming. Hermione kept on reading the paper, but with a smile on her face and would watch Ron out of the corner of her eye.

It was clear that Ron loved cooking as much as his mother did. Hermione, on the other hand, was terrible in the kitchen. It was simply ironic how Hermione was so good at Potions and bad at cooking, and vice versa for Ron.

Harry chuckled a bit from where he was standing, which made Hermione look up. "Good morning" she said. "Morning mate," said Ron. "Want some breakfast?" The table was already set for three so he sat down and nodded. "Yeah, is there some tea left?" he asked. Hermione passed him the still warm pot. "Here and here's your milk" she passed him the milk as well. He smiled at this. All three of them always knew what the others liked.

Ron brought the eggs and bacon to the table and sat down with a sigh. "So, what are you planning on doing today, Harry?" he asked. "I have to go to the Burrow to visit your mum" he said. "They still don't know I'm here. Afterwards, I was thinking that maybe I should look for an apartment. Not to mention I also need a job." Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "You're not going to keep living at the Burrow?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and looked at Ron. "First of all, you are not there anymore Ron. Besides, I don't think I could or should live there anymore" he said quietly thinking of Ginny.

"Then stay with us" said Hermione while Ron nodded. Harry looked up in surprise. "Yeah, you know you're more than welcome to stay here mate" said Ron. "But I thought you two wanted to live by yourselves" said Harry. Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Well, we do. But, not living with our parents can't compare to you. You are our best friend, it's not the same" she said.

"Hey, why did you guys decide to move in together before the wedding?" asked Harry with a suggestive smile. Hermione snorted and said, "Stop thinking dirty thoughts Harry. It's not what you think." Harry shot her an incredulous face. Ron laughed. "Part of it has to do with us wanting to be with each other. But, actually we found this really good apartment and had to move in otherwise we would have lost it" explained Ron. Hermione nodded "At first, our parents didn't like the idea much. But we had already made our decision. There was nothing they could do to change our minds. Besides, I've got a job at the Ministry and Ron is a reserve in the Chudley Cannons team. We can afford ourselves."

"But are you sure I wouldn't be disturbing you?" asked Harry quietly. Hermione gasped "Harry James Potter!" she yelled. "How dare you say such a thing? You are and always have been our best friend. And if we say that you can live with us is because we love and care about you." Harry's eyes had widened at her outburst. "Um… ok. Whatever you say ma'am" he said. She sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling. But, I don't like it when you feel left out from us." Her voice was wavering.

Ron put her arm around her. "Aww, 'Mione. There's no reason to cry. You haven't gone mental, have you? I love you, but I might get second thoughts on marrying a loony." Hermione smacked his other arm, but laughed. "Well, I'll leave you boys and get change for work. It's getting late for me" she said and went to do just that.

"I'll go to the Burrow with you. I have to go to practice in the afternoon, though. Do you want to join me?" said Ron. Harry nodded excitedly. "Sure, I would love to." After Hermione left, they both changed as well. Harry fed both Hedwig and Pig, and then stepped onto the fireplace after Ron did.

When they landed, Ron yelled "Mum!" making Harry wince. "Ronald Weasley! Stop yelling! This house is not a-" she trailed off when she saw Harry. "Oh my goodness, Harry dear" she said and gave him a great motherly hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to have you back home. Are you alright? Did you eat well? Where are your trunk and Hedwig?" Harry laughed at her motherly questions. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley" he said. "I did eat well while I was gone, and my trunk and Hedwig are at Ron and Hermione's place. I'm staying with them."

"What do you mean you're 'staying with them'?" she asked with a frown on her face. "Mum, he knows about Ginny. And me and Hermione want him to live with us" said Ron. Molly sighed. "Oh, I don't know what is going on with that girl. But don't feel like this is not your home anymore Harry. We always have our doors open to you, dear" she said. "Have you two eaten breakfast already?" They nodded. "Ronald, are you eating well? You know you have to take care of yourself with that job of yours. You have to keep strong" she said. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek. "I always eat well, mum. Not eating is like death to me" he said.

They spent a lovely morning with Mrs. Weasley. When lunch came, both Arthur and George arrived from work. They all exchanged pleasantries with Harry. During the meal, Arthur couldn't stop from asking Harry a number of questions about the places he visited while he was gone. George was listening and asking a few questions himself. None of them, Harry realized, mentioned a word about Ginny. It seemed like none of them could explain or understand Ginny's behavior about getting married all of the sudden. But Harry was determined to find out. Tomorrow he will go to Hogwarts and talk to her.

"So Harry" said Arthur. "What are you planning to do for a living? Are you still thinking of becoming an Auror? Because I have a few connections at the Ministry" he asked. Harry smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley" said Harry. "But I don't think the Auror career is the one for me anymore." Everyone stopped eating and looked at him in surprise, including Ron. But Ron's eyes held some understanding. "I've been fighting Dark Wizards my whole life" explained Harry "and now I'm tired of it. I want some peace in my life. About what my job will be, I have an idea. But I don't know if I'm going to get it yet. It's got nothing to do with the Ministry, so don't worry yourself Mr. Weasley."

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure you'll be great at it Harry" said Arthur. They resumed eating, and afterwards Arthur went back to the Ministry, and the twins went back to the shop. They had left Lee Jordan attending the joke shop by himself, but they couldn't leave him for too long because the shop would be filled with customers at any moment.

Ron and Harry headed back to the apartment. Ron changed into his Quidditch gear and they both left for the Chudley Cannons' pitch. Ron introduced Harry to the rest of the Chudley Cannons' reserve players. There were two women chasers, and the rest of the players were men. Harry watched Ron practice for three hours. Ron had definitely improved very much since Hogwarts. He was very confident while guarding the Quidditch hoops from his Keeper position, which impressed Harry. Harry thought that Ron's confidence had a lot to do with everything they all went through during the war. Not to mention the effect Hermione had on Ron. She gave him the little push he needed. Harry knew that from observing them.

That night, Harry told the other two about his plan of visiting Hogwarts. Hermione looked a bit worried. "Harry, try not to lose your patience like you sometimes do. Try to actually _talk_ to her, not yell at her and demand explanations" she said to him. "Don't worry 'Mione. I just want to understand her" he said. He went to sleep rather early so he would feel rested for his trip to Hogwarts.

It was around 11:30 in the morning when Harry finally reached Hogsmeade. He had decided to fly on his Firebolt to get to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts express would have taken a long time, and he could get there faster on broom. He landed by the Three Broomsticks to drink some Butterbeer and rest for a while. Madam Rosmerta greeted him and served him a very good Butterbeer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman standing in the doorway of the pub. He turned his head so he could see her, and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. She was clearly looking for someone in the pub. It seemed that she had found the person for she smiled, and entered. She neared a table that was on a far corner, where a man was sitting. She kissed him lightly on the lips and sat down as well. The man was light-brown haired and wearing fancy clothes. The woman sitting next to him was wearing very nice clothes that let her figure show properly. Nothing fancy or out of the ordinary, but her body looked amazing. Not to mention the sexy red hair on her head. Harry's heart sank. It felt like Voldemort had taken it from inside his chest and had squeezed it hard. The woman was Ginny.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

(A/N: Now on to your part of the bargain. REVIEW PLEASE. It is only fair that I know what you guys think of my babblings here, and if you like it or hate it. Just tell me what you think.)


	5. Confrontation

(**A/N:** I am soooo sorry you guys that it has taken me so longtoturn up with this chapter. The thing is that i´m currently outside of the country. I´m in my natal hometown, which is Santo Domingo by the way. Anyway, so it´s not everyday that i can sign in and work on the story. But, hopefully you will like this chapter. This one is a lot longer than the rest I have put so far. And now on to the story... Enjoy!)

**Chapter 5- Confrontation**

Harry couldn't breathe. He tried to catch his breath, but he just couldn't. His throat was slightly constricted, and he actually felt pain in his chest. So, he did the only thing he could. He fled the pub. He had already paid for his drink, so he could go on his way with no problems. Once outside, he started walking very fast until his legs hurt from the quick pace. He stopped for a moment, took a few deep breaths and resumed his walking but at a much slower pace.

It took him about 15 minutes to get to the front gates of Hogwarts. He couldn't hold back the smile this brought to his face. He was home. The place was very quiet, and Harry started wandering where all the students might be, but then he remembered that it was still August and the school wouldn't open for another two and a half weeks.

He went inside and saw two figures walking his way. They were Minerva McGonagall (the Headmistress since Dumbledore's death), and Madam Hooch. The two women were so consumed into their conversation that almost did not notice Harry standing there. He cleared his throat and chuckled at the looks of surprise on both women's faces. "Hello Professors" he greeted. The headmistress was the first in responding to him. "Mr. Potter! It is so wonderful to see you. How was your trip?" the old woman asked.

"It was very good. I had loads of fun and met beautiful places" said Harry. The three of them chatted for quite a while. Harry told McGonagall that he might like a word with her later on. She invited him for tea in her office before dinner. Then, he asked about Remus and they told them that he was most likely in his quarters. So, Harry headed up there.

Remus had resumed teaching DADA at Hogwarts after the war with Voldemort. At first, many parents were outraged that the werewolf was to be a teacher once again. Nevertheless, the headmistress had replied to each of them that Professor Lupin was the best DADA teacher that Hogwarts had ever had in a very long period of time. He was more than capable of teaching the subject, and that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix as well. The latter quickly shut them up (every member of the Order was now well respected) and they couldn't argue anymore.

Harry reached Remus' quarters in no time. He had been thinking about Ginny the whole time and didn't even remember walking at all. He knocked and waited, but no one came. He knocked again a bit more forcefully and called for Remus. The cry of a baby sounded and Harry winced thinking that it might have been his fault for yelling so loud. The door opened to reveal a flustered Remus Lupin with a crying baby in his arms. Harry thought Remus only managed not to drop the baby when he saw who was standing outside his door. "Harry!" he gasped.

"Hey Moony" Harry said. After an awkward hug (for the man was still holding the baby in his arms), Remus motioned the younger wizard to come inside. "Please, come in come in. I was about to get up and put the baby in his cradle when you yelled. I'm sorry if I didn't hear you knocking but I was slightly dozing off myself. The baby keeps me awake at night, and Dora is not here." Harry interrupted with a teasing smile on his face, "Dora? I didn't know you called her that?" He laughed when Remus blushed and averted his gaze. "Well, I can't call her Tonks. It's just too informal and you know how she hates her name Nymphadora. So I came up with the nickname. She loves it. Anyways, she is in some kind of mission and has to stay in London. She will be back soon though." The baby had calmed down throughout their exchange and was now playing with his hands. "So, what's his name?" asked Harry gesturing at the baby.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was so surprised in seeing you that I got purely distracted" he said looking apologetic. Quickly, his face changed to that of pride as he held up his son for Harry to look at. "Harry, meet Jacob Sirius Lupin." He had a great smile on his face, and Harry felt happy for Remus. He knew how much Remus deserved to have a family and be happy. "He is now almost three months old and quite a handful" he said making Harry laugh. "He can't be that bad, now can he?" asked Harry. "You have no idea. He cries non stop. You'll see when you have your own children." Harry's face fell abruptly at that. He was wondering if he would ever love someone other than Ginny.

Remus sighed, "I take it you know about Ginny already" he said. Harry nodded without looking up and told Remus what he had seen in the pub. "She looked incredible and happy, I guess" said Harry. He sighed and stood up in anger "But I just don't get it. How could she have fallen for some other guy and be engaged to him in such a short amount of time? It's just so not like Ginny to do something like that."

"Isn't it?" asked Remus and Harry looked at him in surprise. "What are you saying?" asked Harry with a frowned face. "I don't mean that she might be some kind of slack Harry. But I heard from Ron and Hermione that when she was still in school, she dated quite a few boys. And when you were chasing the Horcruxes, she dated a couple more" finished Remus. "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. So what? She dated some guys and that's normal for someone her age. Besides, I broke up with her during Dumbledore's funeral."

"Yes, it is normal. What I'm trying to say is that she was dating others while you were in danger in Harry. Not to mention that she seems to date many people. Perhaps she might not be the one for you. And she IS getting married now" Remus said. Harry was at a loss for words, but then he stubbornly shook his head. "No, Remus. She might have dated many guys, but getting married all of the sudden to someone she practically knows? _That_ is just… there's just something wrong, I know it. I need to talk to her about all of this" said Harry.

"Don't get me wrong Harry" said Remus. "I do encourage you to speak to her. I am just saying that you should be careful as I know you care deeply for her." Harry nodded. They ate lunch together after Remus put the baby to sleep. They spent a nice afternoon talking about Harry's trip, and his new wish for a career. He then remembered about his chat with McGonagall, and that it was almost time for tea. He said good bye to Remus, and headed to the Headmistress' office. Remus had told him the password so he had no problem passing for the gargoyle to reveal the staircase.

Once inside, sadness overwhelmed Harry. Almost expecting to see the always twinkling, candy-lover Headmaster to be in that office. Harry shook his head and knocked at the door. McGonagall's muffled voice told him to enter. They spent a couple of minutes chatting, and Harry instantly knew how different she was to Dumbledore. Dumbledore always had that all-knowing twinkle in his eyes, and Harry always felt protected and safe around the old man. "So, tell me Mr. Potter. What has brought you here and what is it that you wanted to speak about with me?" she said.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to ask for your help. You see, I no longer wish to become an Auror. I want to become a teacher. I would like to teach DADA, but Remus is now the professor. And I would hate myself if I ever took his job. But I still want to teach. I'm just not sure what subject I should take on" he finished rather nervously expecting her reaction.

"I have to say that I am very surprised, Mr. Potter" said McGonagall "You would have done spectacularly as an Auror. However, you have chosen a good path. Albus told me how great of a job you had done with your Dumbledore's Army. The house elf Dobby told him the effect you had on your classmates and how much they learned from you" she added when she saw Harry's surprised face. "Well, I understand your predicament with Professor Lupin. Besides, I do not think I would trade him for nothing in the world. He is simply a wonderful teacher. You should focus on a subject that catches your interest strongly, or that you know you could be very good at. I cannot offer you a position right away seeing as I don't have anything vacant at the moment, and you are not sure either." Harry nodded understandably. McGonagall continued "Why don't you stay at Hogwarts for some time? Perhaps that might help you organize your thoughts and choose a subject." Harry beamed, "I would love to stay here. Hogwarts is and always will be my home. And I am sure that it will help a lot."

They spoke for a few more minutes before heading down to dinner. The Hogwarts staff always had dinner together in the Great Hall, even when not all of them were present. The ones present were McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, Remus with the baby, and Hagrid. As soon as Hagrid entered, Harry found himself in a bone-crushing hug. The head table was transfigured to be a round rather than the usual rectangular look. Harry noticed an empty seat beside Madam Pomfrey, clearly reserved for Ginny. Harry was wondering where she was when the young woman herself walked in. She paused during her walk to the Head Table when she spotted Harry. When she finally made it to the Head Table, a small apologetic smile was planted on her face. "I'm sorry for delaying everyone, but I was a bit occupied" she said.

"Not to worry, Miss Weasley" said the Headmistress. "We have all just arrived." Everyone resumed taking their seats. Harry seated right across from Ginny next to Remus and his baby. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked up and caught his gaze. "Hello Harry" she said. She didn't smile or anything. It was more like a statement than a nice greeting. He cleared his throat quietly. "Hello Ginny" he said while searching any emotions on her face. "How are you?" he asked. "Fine" she shrugged and started eating without saying another word to him. Harry was stunned speechless. 'Who the hell was this woman? Where was the warm beautiful Ginny?' he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Remus looking at him. He began eating as well, though he had lost some of his appetite. Throughout dinner, he kept stealing glances at her, but she would either be involved in a conversation with Madam Pomfrey or eating her meal.

After dinner, they all bid good night to each other. Remus left right away with a sleeping baby in his arms. Then, McGonagall took Harry to the visitors' quarters. When they entered, he noticed that it was much like the Gryffindor common room. "Miss Weasley stays here as well. Her room is through the staircase in the left corner, and your room is right next to hers" McGonagall said pointing at the staircase. She bid him goodnight, and Harry went up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he took out his shrunken trunk from his pocket and charmed it back to normal. He heard someone coming up the stairs, and assumed it could only be Ginny.

He opened the door, and went outside. Ginny paused in the staircase and blanched when she saw Harry coming out. That's when Harry saw it. Her eyes held pain. And she seemed upset and anxious. She resumed the three steps that were left and was about to open her door when Harry stopped her. "You can't avoid it forever, Gin" he said using the nickname she always loved from him. He saw her body tense. She took a deep breath and finally looked at him square in the eyes. When she spoke, her voice seemed strained "Avoid what?" she asked. Harry sighed in frustration. "Me… US!" he said.

Her face turned incredulous, "Us!" she practically yelled "There is no us, Harry. In fact, there has never been. It's always been you and only YOU. But you _and _me? Never!" Harry was confused. "What the hell are you talking about? We were together once. We-" She cut him off. "Yes, we were together once. And then you broke up with me and left and almost got killed." Her voice had tears now, but she continued her tirade. "Then you left me again! And where do I stand Harry? Where do I stand? Tell me… where do I stand in your life? Where is that us that you just said? When is little Ginny Weasley going to fit your schedule?" Harry tried to say something but she wasn't finished yet. Tears were spilling out from her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. "I got tired. I couldn't stand being second place in your life. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I'm always waiting for you, Harry. Whenever something happened to you, I had to wait for Hermione or Ron to tell me about it and tell me that you were ok. I had to wait until you no longer saw me as Ron's little sister and wanted to _finally_ date me. I had to wait for you to hunt the Horcruxes."

"Ginny, I had to-" she cut him off again. "I know you had to destroy the Horcruxes. I'm not that selfish; I know you had to do it for the greater good. But then, you left me again. Seeing the world was more important to you than I was." Ginny wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. "Do you remember the day you left? When you hugged me good bye?" He nodded. "You said that you wished I'd go with you. You knew I was doing my apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. And yet you went ahead and said something like that." He cut her off this time "I said it because I actually wanted to be with you." "Then, why did you leave?" asked Ginny. "If you wanted to be with me so badly, why did you leave me yet again?" He didn't have an answer, and wanted to kick himself at finally realizing his mistake. She had a point.

"Let me tell you why" she continued "because it wasn't important to you. Being with me was secondary." She took another deep breath and finished very quietly "I've _always_ been secondary in your life. Then, I met Christian. He was always very courteous with me. We saw each other every day since he came here, and we would spend the whole time talking. I felt different with him. I didn't feel secondary with him. We have a lot in common. As my apprenticeship is coming to an end, he told me about a great healing program in France where he did it as well. He lives there and he wanted me to go with him. I told him that was impossible for me to do. My parents would never accept me going to another country to live with a man. So, he asked me to marry him. That way my parents would not be able to object me from going. I'm not telling you all this because I owe you an explanation, because I don't. I'm telling you this so you don't think I've been Confunded or drugged with a Love Potion or something like that. I do have my reasons for doing what I'm doing."

Harry swallowed hard. "So, you're actually willing to leave your family to go to a Healing Program in France" he asked. Ginny chuckled humorlessly. "You're the one to ask. You left your friends and family to go on a vacation" she snapped. Harry winced "At least I'm not doing something rash and getting married to someone I barely know" he replied icily. Ginny glared at him. "Let me tell you something, _Potter_." Harry winced yet again at that. "You saved me from Riddle when I was a little, and I have always been grateful to you for that. In fact, I've had to pay my gratitude greatly since I have been in love with you my entire life. But this is _my_ own decision. I will do as I please. If you can't live with that, then I'm afraid that's your problem."

"It is your decision, but it will affect your family. I can't live with that, Ginny… Even if it is your life and not mine" said Harry. "You just said it right there, Harry. It is not your life, it is mine. And since you can't live with that, I have a suggestion to make: Stay out of it!" She whirled around and tapped her wand in different places on her bedroom door. Then, she went inside and snapped the door shut leaving a very upset Harry behind. This night didn´t look up to be pleasant at all for him. It would be very difficult to catch some rested sleep.

End of Chapter

(**A/N:** Alright, what did u think? Bad, good? did u like it? Please review and tell me whatever is on your mind about how the story is coming along and this chapter in particular. Thanks for reading.)


	6. Confessions

(A/N: Don't worry people, the story continues. I haven't given up on it. Not yet, anyway lol. I'm so sorry it's taken this long for me to post the next chapter, but it has been quite a hectic summer. First, I was away for 2 months in beautiful Santo Domingo--my country--. Then, I took summer classes in my college. Now, I've started the Fall semester but I'll have time off. Enough babbling. The 6th chapter into the story, here we go...) 

**Chapter 6- Confessions**

Hot. There was just no other way of saying it. It was such a hot day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter woke up from a troubled sleep. He decided he was going to have a swim today at the lake purely to refresh himself. Not to mention how much he needed to think. Ginny had truly surprised him the night before with everything she had revealed to him. 'She got tired' she said. Tired of being second place in his life.

But that was not _true, _he thought as he sat up putting his feet on the floor. How could someone he loved so much be second place in his life? Wait… did he just think _love_? Now that he thought about it clearly, he did love her… and so much. That's why he had felt like his world was collapsing when he saw her at the pub with that Christian fellow. He did realize his mistake, though. He had left her, but it was not because she was not important to him. On the contrary, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her. And she knew that he had to hunt down the Horcruxes.

Then again, he left after the war. Harry winced as he couldn't come up with another term other then "running away" to defend his actions. That is exactly what he did, and couldn't bring himself to say otherwise. God, why did he leave? Why did he feel so much pressure then, when the girl he loved would have been right beside him through it all? Not a girl though anymore, but a woman. And oh God, what a woman! She was incredibly gorgeous.

When he saw her at the pub, he had felt upset because he was seeing her for the first time in a long time. Not to mention that she was with another man. But when he saw her at dinner, all of his blood seemed to have gone towards his nether regions. And when they were arguing, and he saw how hot she looked when she was angry, he had the same reaction. Sighing, he stood up and got ready for the day. He gathered what he would need for his swim, and left his room.

He had been at the lake for an hour when he felt his stomach grumbling. With a groan he remembered he hadn't had breakfast yet. Not even his usual morning tea. He was in such hurry to clear his head that he forgot to eat. Seemingly out of the blue or like he had drawn her to him with his thoughts, he saw Ginny Weasley walking towards him carrying what looked like a picnic basket in her hands.

He got out of the water and started drying himself. He tried to convey what her mood was like this morning by looking intently at her, but her face was unreadable. She took a deep breath and stood in front of him.

"I didn't see you at breakfast, and then I saw you here through a window" she said. "I thought that maybe you hadn't eaten anything so I brought you something" she gestured the basket to him but didn't give it away. Harry smiled a bit and felt warmth going through him because she had thought of him. It was an adorable gesture of her. "Thank you. And no, I didn't eat anything this morning. I really appreciate it" he said. She sighed. "Well, it's not like I want you to starve to death. Here" she shove the basket into his hands and turned to leave.

"Stay?" he asked in desperation. He missed being around her, and the argument of the night before was still haunting him. He did not want things to settle in such a way between them. She turned to him. "Why should I?" She sounded more weary than angry. It was his turn to sigh. "Ginny, please. I understand what you said last night about you feeling secondary in my life, but you're not."

"Harry, don't start-"

"Will you just listen?" he hissed and put the basket down. "I'm trying to tell you something here." Her mouth snapped shut. He took a deep breath. "You're not secondary in my life. My God, you never were Ginny. Even back then when you were at the Chamber of Secrets. I went down there without giving it much thought. And it wasn't my 'saving people thing' like Hermione said once. It just seemed like the logical thing to do for you." Seeing the disbelieving look on her face, he elaborated on that. "Yes, for you. I have to admit I did it part out of loyalty for Ron, but I knew you had had a crush on me the entire year. It seemed and _felt_ right… for me to go down there."

He took a few steps and ignoring the stunned look on her face, he embraced her. "I had to go. Ginny, I had just _killed_ someone. He was a monster, I grant you that, but I killed him. I felt so empty, and so damn lost." She couldn't tell if he was crying, but his next words were shaky. "I was so scared… of becoming like him. Of having lost the good in me. I felt such a strong surge of power when I killed him, and I was worried. I knew I needed some time off, and needed to be away from everyone to pull myself together." He sobbed. "I wanted to be good. I wanted to keep my mother's love inside of me. I wanted to be myself again, to be _whole_ again… for you." He buried his face in her hair, and she knew he was finally crying.

His sobs were not loud, but she could feel his whole body trembling. She could feel his pain, and she joined him with tears of her own. Her hands traveled along his back in order to soothe him. When his sobs subsided, he leaned back and kissed her forehead while threading his fingers through her hair. He cupped her face in both his hands, and made her look up at him. His thumbs wiped away the trails of tears in her cheeks.

Looking intensely into her eyes, he spoke "I love you." Ginny gasped and looked not a little surprised. She seemed about to say something, but he cut her up. "No. I'm not asking you to just forgive me for the pain I've cost you. I… I respect your decision to be with that Healer guy. But I love you too much to lose you completely, Ginny. At least be friends with me?" he asked with hope. Ginny let out a shaky breath, and her eyes watered. She buried her face in his chest and nodded. Harry let out a breath he was holding and caressed the back of her head.

He put his clothes back on, and sat down to eat. It was a bit awkward at first, but they managed to feel more comfortable around each other again. They spent the entire morning there until it was time for lunch, which was fine for Harry. Ginny had her day off because Madam Pomfrey was out shopping for supplies for the infirmary.

When they had gathered everything, they walked back to the castle. Harry went back to his room to leave his belongings there, and then headed to the Great Hall. The sight that greeted him wasn't very appealing to him, however. The so-called Healer Christian Geller was just pecking Ginny, _his Ginny_, on the lips. He glared at the man he didn't even know yet. Ginny saw him standing by the doorway, and quickly averted her gaze and sat down. Christian Geller sat down beside her while talking to his aunt Madam Pomfrey.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. When he finally approached the table, he greeted all the wizards present. "Hello everyone" he said and sat down beside Remus. He was holding up a bottle of milk for baby Jacob, who was lying on a transfigured small crib beside Remus. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for something to happen. Ginny's eyes darted back and forth towards Harry and Christian. Harry understood her predicament and made the first move.

He took a deep breath, and extended his right hand towards the Healer. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." The Healer took the hand right away and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter. Christian Geller. It is quite an honor" he responded with a small smile. Harry nodded and said "Thank you." Everyone exhaled and continued their earlier conversations.

Harry turned his attention away from Ginny and her fiancé, and engaged Remus in conversation. "You know, when I came back I thought you and Tonks were at Grimauld Place." Remus took the baby in his arms and patted his back. "Yes, but Dora wanted Poppy and Molly to deliver the baby. So, we came here. As a matter of fact, we're thinking of moving here permanently. For my part, I spend most of the year here for classes. And Dora is thinking of retiring from work. She says that she would prefer to spend her time with Jacob and I rather than working."

Harry nodded. "That doesn't sound too bad, though I can't really imagine Tonks not being an Auror." Remus sighed "Yes, that's what I told her. But she has made up her mind. And you know how she is. I've never been able to change her opinion about anything" he said chuckling. Harry joined him laughing. Oh, he knew that about Tonks. She wouldn't leave Remus alone until the man gave away and established a relationship with her.

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Harry seemed to want to talk about anything, and Remus completely understood him. He knew that Harry wanted a distraction from Ginny and her companion. When dinner was over, mostly everyone left the table. It didn't escape Harry's notice that the first ones to leave were Ginny and Geller. Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch were still engaged in conversation when Harry accompanied Remus to his quarters. They talked for a long time after the baby was put to sleep.

Climbing the stairs leading to his room, Harry was surprised to find Ginny seating at the top sipping through a bottle of Butterbeer. She looked up and they locked gazes. "Hey" he said quietly. "Hi" she replied just as quietly. He hesitated only for a second before sitting right beside her. "So… he seems nice" said Harry in an attempt at being polite. Ginny sighed and looked at him. "Yeah" she said setting down the Butterbeer by her feet. "I don't know though." Harry tried very hard so his face would not light up too much since she was looking right at him at the moment. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I told him that we barely really knew each other. That we were rushing things a bit, and I needed to take my time and sort things out." Harry bit his lip in order to keep from telling her 'I told you so.' Ginny looked away. "He said that I couldn't be stupid enough to let this opportunity go." Harry blanched at that. "I wanted to slap him" Ginny snapped. "Hell, I wanted to hex him for calling me stupid." She sighed. More quietly, "It… HE reminded me of Tom, and how he thought of me as a stupid little girl for trusting his diary." She bit his lip, and Harry knew she was holding back tears. She put her face in her hands and took a deep breath. "I wanted to get away. To feel loved… wanted by someone else. I wanted to be free from…" she stopped there.

She didn't even need to say it. Harry already knew the rest. "From me" he finished in a whisper, his heart breaking for her. She looked up sideways then, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears, with longing, with… love. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her how sorry he was for making her feel so miserable. She nodded and a tear spilled down her cheek.

He wiped it away with the back of his hand, caressing her face in the process. He moved his other hand to caress her other cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then, he kissed her eyes in turns, her cheek where the tear had been. He placed trailing kisses down the side slope of her nose. And finally… finally… he kissed her lips.

(A/N: So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Just alright? Come on, whatever it is... I can take it. I'm ready for the blows to come lol. Please review.)


	7. More than a Kiss & Wedding Plans

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N:Gasps Imagine my surprise when I was re-reading this chapter on my PC (to get an idea of what should follow), and I found some mistakes. I thought I had proof-read it, but there you go. There is always something to fix. Anyway, there are only minor changes.**

**I wrote this when I first posted the chapter and decided to keep it: Soooo sorry it's taken this long. I won't babble too much either. Thanks for reading, and please review. Here is Chapter 7 of the story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the goddess that owns the Harry Potter world. I'm just playing around with her creation. (Can you believe I hadn't done the disclaimer part? Oh, there is so much I need to learn yet). PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – More Than a Kiss & Wedding Plans**

Sweet lips collided with his. Oh, how much he had missed these incredible lips of hers. They always gave him a wonderful sensation throughout his entire body. He licked her bottom lip and nibbled on it, silently asking for permission to explore her mouth. She granted it. With a small sigh of pleasure, Ginny parted her lips for him. He didn't hesitate. His tongue dashed forward and caressed hers slowly and sensually. She moaned. _Oh God. _He felt his whole body react to that moan. He could feel a roar in his chest bursting. His hands at the back of her head holding her in place began to slide downwards.

He tugged so she would get closer to him. She responded. Her hands caressed his face, down his neck, and pushed his shoulders backwards. He thought she was going to stop their kissing, and he made a sound of protest. His breath caught in his throat when she pushed him backwards to the wall opposite hers, and straddled him. Her tongue invaded his mouth this time, and he couldn't help but moan in earnest. God, he had forgotten how passionate she could be. She kissed him in earnest and he felt himself stir below. She moaned more loudly than before when she felt his growing erection between her legs. Her hands were tangled in his hair; his hands were cradling her hips and making her move slowly against him. She didn't complain, and moved along with him.

His tongue tangled with hers in a fiery kiss. The need was getting stronger by the second, but Harry knew this passionate moment could not go on. Not until they really talked about what was going to happen between them. And not until she made her decision about her fiancé. He stopped their movements, and carefully ended their kiss. Ginny made a sound of protest. He sighed and they leaned their foreheads together. Both were panting heavily. "We need to stop, Ginny" he said. She nodded reluctantly. "But sweet Merlin, I missed you" he sighed. "I missed kissing you" he kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled. "And holding you" he tightened his arms around her.

Ginny kissed his forehead, then his temple. She sighed embracing him and buried her face in his neck. "I missed you too" she said in a soft whisper. His heart swelled up. A moment later, "Harry?" she asked louder. "Yeah?" he responded quietly. "If you leave again, I will hunt you down and Avada Kedavra your ass." He chuckled a bit. A moment of quiet passed between them before they burst out laughing at the same time.

She leaned back to cup his face and kiss him gently. They turned more serious. "I love you" she said looking straight at his eyes. Harry felt awesomely relieved. He knew it already, but he couldn't help having his doubts. "I love you too" he said. Her eyes filled up with tears and he could see a little fear behind them. "Don't leave me again" she said with a trembling voice. He felt his own eyes burning, but he shook his face in a negative way. "No" he whispered. "Never again… I promise." She nodded and kissed him again, but chastely this time. He didn't want to ruin their moment, but he had to ask "What about…?" trailing off.

"Christian?" she said. When he nodded, she twisted her mouth in a sign of disgust. "I'm sending his sorry ass back to France. But…" she trailed off with an evil smile appearing on her face. Uh oh, thought Harry. The guy is gonna get it. Well, he did call her stupid. "I need George to help me with something first." Harry stopped. "Um… Ginny, do you think that's necessary?" She stopped smiling and scowled. "Well, what do you expect? The bastard called me stupid!" she said undignified. "We'll see how stupid I can be. Let's show him some Weasley stupidity." Harry laughed and mocked "oh, Dear." Ginny smiled again and stood up. Harry did too. They said good night with another loving kiss and went to bed.

Tonight, Harry thought, was definitely a fantastic night. Tonight, he gained his Ginny back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. The morrow came with splendid dreams of him holding Ginny in his arms.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Harry set out to do a bit of homework. He planned to do as McGonagall suggested and do a bit of research. At first, he had no idea on how to begin. But then, he decided to look up on each of the subjects that were taught at Hogwarts. He was going to read about each of them as much as he could in order to make his choice. Hermione would be proud of him, he thought smiling to himself. Harry felt a little disappointed that he couldn't and most of all wouldn't teach his favorite subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus was the instructor now, and Harry couldn't even think on who would do a better job than his all time favorite teacher.

So, this morning Harry began reading about Transfiguration and its roots etcetera. He found that the historic part of each subject was so tedious to read. McGonagall was a great teacher and excellent at Transfiguration. Come to think of it, Harry thought, McGonagall was not indeed the Transfiguration Professor anymore. After Dumbledore's death, they couldn't find another teacher right away. Therefore, McGonagall kept both her position as Professor and as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Harry winced and felt sympathetic at the thought of it. He could just imagine the tons of work McGonagall had to do. However, she had mentioned the previous night at dinner that she wouldn't have so much work anymore. When Madam Hooch asked her if she had finally found a teacher, McGonagall simply smiled and nodded.

Harry was interrupted from his musings when he heard a loud crash coming from the entrance of the Library. He readily grabbed a hold of his wand, and stood up quickly towards the noise only to burst out laughing at the sight. There was Tonks with multicolored hair in front of him. What appeared to be a very old vase was lying on the floor broken in so many pieces that Harry didn't even bother to count. Tonks muttered under her breath, "Oh bugger" right before Madam Pince appeared right beside them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she fumed. Harry thought that steam was about to pour out of her ears. He knew how much Madam Pince hated whenever someone made noise in the Library; even when the school was out. "I… um, I tripped Madam Pince. And, uh… well, you see this vase has shattered but nothing that a quick Reparo cannot mend" said Tonks. She muttered the enchantment and the vase put itself together exactly as it was before. Madam Pince was not impressed at all. "You know well, Miss Tonks, that I do not tolerate any kind of noise in this area. It is a Library, for goodness sake. A sanctuary, if you will, for all those who _know_ that a book is not simply a pile of written sheets of parchment" she said.

Harry was confused. 'Didn't she just describe what a book is?' he thought. But out of politeness, he did not say a word. "Therefore," Madam Pince continued looking pointedly at Tonks, "there _must_ be silence at all times. Good day to you both" she nodded briskly at both of them and left them alone.

Harry whistled to the retreating back of Madam Pince as a sign of surprised. "Wow… she seems a little angry." Tonks sighed. "And within reason. It isn't the first time I knock out that vase. It happens every time I come in here" she said sheepishly. Harry chuckled. "Well, it just wouldn't be you now would it?" he said rhetorically. "I guess not," she said with a smile. She approached him with open arms and said, "Wotcher, Harry!" embracing him tightly. "Hey Tonks. Now, what's that about you not being an Auror anymore?" he asked.

"I've just had a baby, and need to spend more time with him. Besides, being an Auror keeps me away from Remus for too long periods of time" she answered. "It's not as if I'm not going to miss it. But, my family is more important to me than that." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I understand. So, what are you planning on doing? Are you going to be a stay-at-home mother like Mrs. Weasley?"

"Merlin, no!" she said horrified. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, mind you. But it would drive me crazy, and in turn I would drive Remus crazy" she smiled. "More than I have already, at least." They both laughed. "No" she continued, "I'm going to teach here." To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. "Really? Which subject?" he asked. "Have you forgotten what I am?" she asked with a smile. Harry immediately thought about her being an Auror, but that would mean she would take on Remus' job. Suddenly, he had a brief flashback to the very first time he met her.

"Transfiguration?!" he asked. "Yup" she nodded proudly. Tonks was not an Animagus like McGonagall, she was much better. 'Who better than a born metamorphmagus teaching Transfiguration?' thought Harry. He also added mentally that he now needed to cross out Transfiguration from his list of studies. Well, at least one subject was down.

Tonks and Harry said good bye to each other after that. She was going to check on Jacob and Remus, and he went back to study. This time, he took on Herbology. Mid-way into the third page, he thought about Neville and how good a job he would do. But then, he realized that perhaps Neville would be a little scared of being in the role of Professor. No matter how good he was at the subject. Shaking his head, he went back to his reading.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

During lunch, he sat beside Ginny. It was the first time they were going to sit next to each other at a meal. Everyone was a little surprised at this turn of events, but they all seemed pleased about it. Even Madam Pomfrey, whose nephew was Ginny's fiancé, gave him a smile when she saw them sitting next to each other. After their meal, Harry excused himself. He went to his room to pack a few things in order to go to Ron and Hermione's. He was going to get the rest of his stuff, which really wasn't much, and return to Hogwarts.

Turning around from the mirror by the dresser, he saw Ginny standing in his doorway. "You left the door open" gave Ginny by explanation. "I was hoping you'd come by" he said. Ginny moved away from the door and they embraced. She sighed "How long will you be?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Just a couple of days I guess. I don't want to be away from you for too long lest you might want to get on with your promise" he finished with a smile. Ginny laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "You better do, Potter. You better do."

They said good bye at the front gate, and Harry began his journey back to London. When he arrived at the apartment, they didn't answer. 'Maybe I should have owled or floo called first' Harry thought. After two minutes, he was surprised when they door flew opened and a haggard-looking and half-naked Ron stood in front of him. "Harry!" he gasped almost out of breath, "what are you doing here, mate? You didn't even tell us you were coming." Harry was trying very hard not to laugh because Ron was smeared with chocolate around his mouth. And by the looks of things, it was pretty clear what he and Hermione were up to just moments ago.

"Um, Ron… I could always come back later, you know? If, er… well, you guys look to be pretty busy right now, so I'll…" he stuttered. Ron blushed entirely and looked away embarrassed. He mumbled something about that being nonsense and that Harry should stay. Harry had difficulty making out what he was saying because he was having difficulty straining his laughter. When Hermione came out to the living room, she looked like she had also been covered with chocolate. But it seemed that in her haste of cleaning herself, she didn't do a very good job of it. Harry pointed at the side of her face and said very seriously "Hermione, you missed a spot." Her eyes widened, and she blushed fiercely, and Harry finally lost control. He burst out laughing wholeheartedly.

The trio spent a great evening. Harry told the other two of everything that had occurred between Ginny and he. At the end, the couple was happy that he and Ginny had finally gotten together again. "Yeah, but she's still got to get rid of Geller" he said mournfully. Ron rolled his eyes. "Mate, just you wait until the prank is done. He'll be gone in no time." Harry looked at him in surprise. "You know?" he asked. "Of course, I know. I am her brother. She floo-called me last night and we came up with an idea. She then fire-called George, and he came up with a brilliant way to do it." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look of amusement, but they also couldn't help feeling a hint of concern for the French Healer.

Harry also told them of his career choice and about the understanding that McGonagall and he had come to. Hermione nodded in understanding. "Harry, that's great. You're going to live at home" she said knowing Hogwarts was the only place Harry felt it was his real home. "Yeah" he smiled teasingly, "and you guys will have the time alone you need." The couple blushed again at his statement.

"So, Harry" said Ron in a haste to change the subject "we finally decided where we want to get married." Harry looked at them interested "Really?" Hermione and Ron nodded and exchanged a look. Hermione spoke "well, it's… um, perhaps a little weird. But we want to get married where we first met" she said in a rush. "What's so weird about that?" asked Harry before remembering. "You want to get married in the Hogwarts Express?" he gasped.

The couple nodded once again. "There is an enchantment that can get rid of the compartments, and we could place a few tables around" explained Hermione. "The altar would be at the front compartment, which will be enlarged to fit a good amount of people for the ceremony. Mind you, it will not be a big wedding. Just family and close friends will be attending. As for actually using the train, I'm sure you're wondering, I have a few connections at the Ministry. Some coworkers are pulling a few strings for me."

"Do you think it's weird?" Ron asked Harry. "Are you kidding?! I think it's a wicked idea" said Harry excited. "Have you set a date?" he asked them. They answered at the same time, "Yes!" Ron smiled and said "the day after Hogwarts students go home for the holidays: The 20th of December of this year." Whoa, Harry thought, 'I have to buy them a gift. Thank God I have three and half months to think of it and buy it.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later, Harry went back to Hogwarts with all of his belongings. The first thing he did was to go visit Ginny at the infirmary. She was seating in a chair by a window reading a book when he came in. She looked up when she saw him, and promptly left the book to run to him and kiss him. He was more than a little surprised with this behavior, but not complaining.

Ginny leaned back keeping her arms around his neck. She had a very mischievous smile on her face when she said. "Guess what?" Harry smiled too, hers was infectious. "What?" he asked. "I've ended everything with Christian, but on friendly terms. So, I invited him to the Beginning of The School Year Feast. And there, my dear Mr. Potter, is where I shall take my revenge."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I WANT TO KNOW... if you like it... if you hate it... if you think I should work on something... please let me know how I can make it better... I'm just learning, so teach me. Even if it's just one word, but please review. Thanks)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Prank

**A/N:** About freaking time I posted the next chapter, I know. I thoroughly apologize for such a long wait, but this semester as been purely hectic for me. College is not easy.

Anyway, here is chapter eight. I hope you all like the prank.

**Disclaimer: **Come on, you know the drill. None of it is mine, just the plot. I love playing with JK Rowling's characters and the world she has created for us. Plus, I also included some parts of a poem by William Shakespeare. But I edited some of the content to match the story.

Enjoy!!

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

**Chapter 8 – The Prank**

The month of September arrived with subtle movements. The entire faculty arrived three days time before the students were due back at the school. They had two meetings during those days, and everyone got acquainted with each other after spending the summer away.

Harry and Ginny felt a little secluded from the rest of the inhabitants of the castle though they were not students anymore. However, they could not attend those meetings since they were not part of the Hogwarts faculty. Harry tried to hide from Slughorn every time he saw the man. But once in a while, his old Potions professor would catch him of guard, and Harry couldn't make a successful escape. Ginny would glance his way with much amusement whenever he sent her a pleading look that clearly said 'I want to get away, please help me.' To his horror, she would just smile, shake her head and let him suffer there at the hands of one Horace Slughorn.

Harry was quite anticipating the day of the 'Start of the School Year Feast'. His reason, though, did not lie with the start of classes and seeing the castle full of people. Oh no, he much wanted to know what the so called prank against Healer Geller was going to be. Every time he asked Ginny about it, she shook her head negatively and said she could not tell him what it was. The last time he had asked her, he was close to whining until Ginny snapped at him "Harry, if you keep asking me I swear I will not kiss you for a month." That clearly shut him up. He seriously doubted that even she could last that long without kissing him, but one never knew with these Weasleys.

And so he decided to wait patiently, though the Marauder side of him was still so curious about it. Yesterday had been August 31st. He went to Diagon Alley with Ginny to buy a birthday present for Hermione. Ginny had already bought their mutual friend's gift, so she did not need to buy anything.

Harry was currently making his way up the stairs to Ginny's room. He was very glad that these stairs were not the same as the ones in the Gryffindor Girls' dorm. Otherwise, he would not be able to climb up. Not to mention being able to sleep next door. When he approached the door, he noticed there were voices coming out of the bedroom. He thought he'd heard George's voice mixed with Ginny's talking to each other. He politely knocked twice. Ginny called for him to enter.

Sure enough, the remaining Weasley twin's head could be seen floating in the fireplace. George had a sort of evil grin on his face. He looked over at Ginny. She was seated on the floor at the foot of her bed with her legs tucked beneath her in Indian style. 'Scratch that,' thought Harry 'both of them had evil grins on their faces.' Right away, Harry knew that they were talking about the prank. When he spoke, he had a smile too. "Hey George" he addressed the floating head.

"Harry, my lad" said George. "How is my approved brother-in-law?"

He looked at Ginny questioningly. She gave him a soft smile and nodded "I told him about us, and apparently you had been "approved" long ago to be the Weasley brother-in-law." She finished with a roll of her eyes mocking her brother.

"Why, of course little sis" said George, "You are the youngest and the only girl in the family, so we need to look out for you. It is our responsibility to make your boyfriends as miserable as possible. Something that our current victim was never approved for." His voice had taken a rather stern and serious voice at the last part.

Ginny had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed. "Believe me… that is one mistake I will never make again" she said while looking at Harry. He, in turn, blushed and felt obscenely pleased with her words. He took the hand that was nearest to him and kissed it. George sighed dramatically at them. The young couple looked up at him. George had leaned his head sideways and was batting his eyelashes at them. Harry laughed. Ginny huffed in mock annoyance "Oh, sod off already." He winked and disconnected the call.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Ginny was all but squealing in delight and anticipation of the prank. Harry, although he had no clue what was about to happen to Christian, was also grinning evilly. He knew that when the twins wanted to make someone a prank out of revenge, they always came up with a masterpiece.

So, it was with great anticipation that the two of them entered the Great Hall. Harry could see that Christian Geller was already sitting next to Madam Pomfrey at the Head Table. When he and Ginny arrived at the Table, Ginny greeted Christian good naturedly and even kissed him on the cheek. Harry frowned for a moment. But Ginny looked at him, and he understood she was just acting her part. Ginny sat beside Geller, and Harry sat at Ginny's other side.

Nostalgia filled Harry when the students went filing in to the Great Hall. For a moment, he almost expected Headmaster Dumbledore to stand up and give his start of the year speech. The death of his grandfather figure was still a sore point to Harry and his eyes watered a bit. Ginny seemed to sense his slight change of mood for he felt her hand squeezing his from beneath the table. The irony of the situation was that she also took hold of his hand and pried him away from Dumbledore's body on that fateful and painful night. He squeezed back and she turned her head towards him. The beautiful smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. His heart fluttered like the flapping wings of a thousand butterflies.

After a few moments, Ginny squeezed his hand one more time before letting go. She searched something from one of the inner pockets of her robes, and concealed it in her hand. Harry realized it had something to do with the prank and smiled. McGonagall gave the start of the year speech, and explained Harry's presence as a long-time staying visitor. He wasn't at all surprised when the student's clapped when his name was mentioned. At first, he felt embarrassed, but felt much better when Ginny sent him a look that clearly showed pride for him.

The meal was almost reaching to its end, and just when Harry was about to ask Ginny what the hell was taking her so long, the most seductive scents filled his nostrils. He could smell treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and the flowery scent he always associated with Ginny. His eyes widened when his memory caught up to him. He looked to his left and noticed that Geller sat in a deep conversation with Madam Pomfrey. Ginny had taken this as a chance to pour a familiar mother-of-pearl sheen potion to Geller's goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry couldn't believe it. She was giving him Amortentia!! Oh this was going to be so good.

The anticipation was almost killing him. Leaning close to him, Ginny explained what the prank would be. "I think you already know what the potion is?" she whispered. He nodded emphatically. "What you don't know is that is a different version from the original. George worked really hard on it. It will only last for a couple of minutes and it will make the drinker t…" But she didn't get really far on it. There was a commotion among the students. They were all whispering and pointing and looking at the Head table. Ginny and Harry turned to their left, and Harry nearly fell off his seat at the sight of one Healer Geller dressed as a woman!

The costume resembled that of a medieval princess. He was holding a white handkerchief one his left hand and on his right hand he held a feathered fan. The entire Great Hall went completely silent as Geller stood up and approached the potions Professor, Horace Slughorn.

With a forlorn sigh, Geller started to speak: "My dear Horace!!" The students started giggling. "Your eyes are nothing like the sun." At this, the whole student body laughed out loud. "Coral is far more red than your lips red. In some perfumes is there more delight than in the breath that from my Horace reeks." All were nearly convulsing with laughter by now. Except for Professor Slughorn, whose face had a horror stricken look and had turn very pale. "I love to hear you speak, yet well I know that music has a far more pleasing sound." Harry and Ginny were both holding their bellies from the laughter. However, Professor Slughorn stood up and started backing away from Geller.

"Horace!" called Geller in desperation for his _love_. "Please don't walk away from me, my love" he said. Even McGonagall was laughing a bit at this point. The laughter turned almost hysterical as Professor Slughorn started running and hiding behind anything he could find, and Geller at his tail shaking the handkerchief before him. "Horace! Horace! Hor…" The potion, apparently had finally worn off. Geller stood between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table bewildered still dressed as a woman with the handkerchief still on his left hand and the fan on his right.

Ginny's laughter wore out. She stood from her place at the Head table and approached him determinedly. Everyone got quiet again as she started speaking. "That, _healer_ Geller, was to teach you to never… and I mean NEVER insult a Weasley again" she said heatedly. Then, she calmed down abruptly and asked almost nicely "Who is the stupid one now, Christian?" Harry couldn't determine if Geller was more scared or angry at the witch standing in front of him. Then, Geller spoke. "Ginny, you didn't have to resort into such childish measures." Ginny sent him an innocent face "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just too stupid enough to actually care." She turned around and left through a sideways door used by the professors, and left Geller standing in the middle of students like an idiot.

Harry let her go alone, but after a few minutes he went to Ginny's room. Her door was open, which was a sign that she was waiting for him. When he approached the door, he saw that she was sitting once more at the foot of her bed and the fading green that signaled the ending of a fire call. He stood at the door watching her. "Remind me to never insult you or get you angry, Miss Ginevra Weasley" he said with a smile on his face.

"You'll do well to remember that, Mister Potter" she nodded. He joined her by the fire when she padded the space next to her. "So, did you enjoy yourself?" she asked. "Enjoy myself? That was bloody fantastic! I must say it was George's finest" he chuckled. "Both of them should have been there to see it."

Ginny looked at him questioningly "They?" Harry nodded in silence. "Fred _and_ George. It's just not the same now that Fred is not here" said Harry his face darkening. Ginny's eyes brightened with unshed tears and nodded. "I know. Sometimes I can still see the two of them talking in whispers on the dining table, conspiring to do something mischievous." She gave a sad smile.

"Fred would be so proud of George for tonight's mischief" Harry said letting out a chuckle. Ginny nodded smiling softly "Yeah, he definitely would be." They lapsed into a companionable silence.

"Harry" "Ginny" they said at the same time. They both laughed a little nervously, and feeling as if they were a couple of blushing teenagers once more. "Now what?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry turned to look at her. He lifted his left hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He replied just as quietly. "Now we do the things we should have in the first place. Now we love each other as we never got a chance to. Because I don't want to feel as if I'm living out of someone else's life like I did all those years ago. Now, Ginny Weasley…" This time he whispered against her lips "… is our turn to live" and he crushed his lips against hers.

(**A/N:** Don't leave me hanging. Tell me what you think, please? Anonymous review is fine, just share your thoughts with me.)


	9. Transitions

**A/N:** As promised, I will not take too long these days to post following chapters of the story. I don't know how many more chapters I will need to finish the story, but I do know that it won't be more than twenty. Fifteen at most, I think. Enjoy your reading, and please review.

P.S.: I have taken more care of my mistakes with spelling, etc. Sorry about the other chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yes, it's all mine. That explains my obsession with the Harry Potter world and that's exactly why I'm writing fan-fictions about it… Lol. All belongs to JK Rowling, whose muse apparently never vanishes. That's one lucky woman. Love her! I loved Deathly Hallows... is the best one of the lot.

**Warning:** Sex material below.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_From Chapter 8:_

"_Now what?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry turned to look at her. He lifted his left hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He replied just as quietly. "Now we do the things we should have in the first place. Now we love each other as we never got a chance to. Because I don't want to feel as if I'm living out of someone else's life like I did all those years ago. Now, Ginny Weasley…" This time he whispered against her lips "… is our turn to live" and he crushed his lips against hers._

**Chapter 9 – Transitions**

They shared several close-mouthed kisses. But soon the kisses turned much deeper, more sensual. Their lips parted and their tongues came forward and caressed each other very slowly one, two, three times. Ginny sighed with pleasure and got closer to Harry. He pulled her over to him and she sat on his lap straddling him, and oh… that wonderful friction again. This time Harry moaned.

They pulled away and Harry moved on to kiss her jaw and the side of her neck. "Harry" she moaned breathily. "Yes, darling?" he whispered against her skin all the while placing open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

Ginny closed her eyes in obvious pleasure to savor that lust filled voice. She took a deep breath. "Please, no stopping now." That remark made him look up. "Are you sure?" Ginny smiled. "I'm not going to break Harry." She did a double take. "Um, well not entirely" she said blushing. He smiled softly pushing back a strand of her hair from her face.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. She tilted her face thinking but still looking into his eyes. "More anxious than nervous... I have been waiting for a rather long time, Harry" she said. They smiled at each other then and shared another peck on the lips before getting up. While walking towards the bed, they both took off their shoes. But when Ginny was about to start unbuttoning her blouse, Harry placed his hands on top of hers stopping her from going any further. She sent him a questioning look. "Let me," he said quietly. She put her hands away to let him do as he wished.

He pulled her to a kiss. Then, trailing kisses across her cheek and onto her delectable neck. Once he had undone the first button, he kissed the patch of skin that was revealed… and the next one... and the next after that. He kept going further down until he had undone all seven buttons. Reaching her belly button, he placed an open-mouthed kiss inserting his tongue briefly inside. Ginny sucked in her breath. He kissed his way up. When he reached her lips, he grabbed her face with both hands and they shared a much more passionate kiss. Ginny put her hands on his back inside his shirt touching his enflamed skin. They parted to discard his shirt.

She ran her hands up and down his chest. He pulled her flushed against his body in response, and she could feel that pending hardness against her body. Kissing and caressing her right shoulder, he said "Help me with this" gesturing to her bra. She smiled and reached back to take it off. He slipped it off her shoulders gently revealing the two mounds of flesh with rosy peaks. He caressed both at the same time and kissed them briefly. Moving his hands towards her back, he grabbed her buttocks and hoisted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him in an instant and held on firmly as he laid her gently on the bed.

Once they were finally on the bed, they quickly got rid of the few remaining pieces of clothing separating them from bliss. Harry accioed his wand nonverbally and muttered a contraceptive charm while touching the tip of his wand to Ginny's belly. "Thank you" she said caressing the side of his face. Putting his wand on the bedside table, Harry leaned forward to kiss her again. After a few moments of sensual kissing, he guided himself towards her entrance. Sensing Ginny was getting tense he said "Shhh… relax. Take a deep breath." She nodded and parted her legs a bit more to give him space. With measured calmness he inserted the head of his cock inside her warm tightness. Ginny gasped "it's alright. Keep going, but slowly." He complied. Slowly but surely he went all the way in. After he gave her a couple of moments to adjust, Ginny tightened her muscles around him making him moan loudly. He started thrusting into her slowly so as not to hurt her any further.

After a few moments of getting used to it, Ginny began feeling more pleasure than pain. Harry couldn't contain his urgency anymore. The pressure was building. He couldn't hold back the need. A few more thrusts had him crying out with pleasure and coming inside of her. Panting, he slid from Ginny and lied by her side. "You…" he began "you didn't?" Ginny shook her head "No, most women don't their first time."

"You are not most women, Ginny. You're mine" he said. Then he saw Ginny widening her eyes and he realized what he had said. Blushing, he began to stutter "I-I mean that, um, that you're… well, my girlfriend and um…" Ginny couldn't contain her laughter anymore at his frantic behavior. She caressed the side of his face. "I know what you meant, silly." She pecked his lips. Harry felt guilty for not having given her as much pleasure as he had received. "Do you want to try again?" he asked her. Ginny grimaced "Maybe tomorrow. I'm a bit sore right now." He pecked her lips "Alright. Good night." He embraced her and closed his eyes.

She watched him for a few moments, and then quietly admitted "I _am_ yours, Harry." Closing her eyes, she failed to notice Harry opening his eyes a bit and the smile that graced his face.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Morning ray lights entered through Ginny's window and illuminated the bedroom. She grimaced because of the light; Ginny couldn't believe she had forgotten to loose the curtains surrounding her four-poster bed. Then, she noticed there was something different about her pillow. It was moving. Glancing up, she saw an unruly mop of raven hair covering the head of the man she loved. With a rush, everything that had happened the night before came back to her. She smiled and sighed happily. She turned her face to kiss his chest and settled her head where it was before.

At that exact moment, Harry woke up and yawned hugely. Then, he stiffened looking around disoriented. When he glanced down and saw the red headed beauty lying on his chest, he grinned boyishly.

Ginny glanced up and rolled her eyes mockingly. "Wipe that grin off your face, Potter. You did leave me hanging last night" she said smugly. That wiped out his grin, but not entirely. She saw him pouting and leaned upwards to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, don't worry Miss Weasley. I'll take care of you tonight" he said moving his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Harry was in the library once again. He had read through so many different books that same morning, and was onto another pile this afternoon. He sighed for what seem like the dozen time that day. It was getting tedious and frustrating to find a subject that he would enjoy teaching at Hogwarts. Hermione had written to him telling him that he should do his research carefully, and not to leave any subject out.

"Well, maybe outruling Divination is not a bad idea" she had said in her last letter. Harry chuckled remembering all too well how she felt about that particular subject. However, he did listen to her. He couldn't imagine himself reading tea leaves and looking at foggy globes his entire life.

He had asked Ginny if it had been as difficult for her to decide on becoming a Healer. "Not really," she had said. "I wanted to become an Auror when I was a lot younger. But after helping Mum and Madam Pomfrey during and after the battle..." she shrugged "I don't know, it just made sense. I really liked what I was doing and it felt right for me."

Lucky for her, Harry thought. He looked at the list he had made of all the subjects. The ones that were crossed out were: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. DADA was his favorite, but Remus already had that one. He had checked other subjects as potential maybes. These were: Astronomy, Charms, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. So, the only ones left to research were History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.

He really wasn't looking forward to read anything regarding History of Magic. That was one of his least favorite subjects while he had been a student at Hogwarts. Or perhaps his favorite regarding that he slept his way through it for seven years. He and Ron owed Hermione entirely for passing that class. A ghost for a teacher wasn't exactly something exciting to look forward to in class. So, Harry reasoned that no one could blame him, or anyone else for that matter, for not liking the subject much.

Leaving that subject for last, Harry encountered himself with another problem. Care of Magical Creatures was still being taught by Hagrid. 'Maybe he could become Hagrid's helper of sorts?' he asked himself. The problem was that he _could_ imagine himself feeding and caring for the magical beasts that Hagrid was more than excited to introduce him to over the years. Harry had a look of horror on his face and visible shuddered. Another subject to cross out. He wrote a big NO beside it for good measure.

Resignated for a tedious reading, he embraced himself for what was sure to come an hour or more of boring reading. He began with a basic book of History. Harry vaguely remembered Hermione once reading this book when they were first years, and he thought that it was a good way to start. After a couple of hours, he began to notice that he was actually enjoying the reading. What would Ron say? He could imagine him with a stricken look on his face. 'Oh no, you're turning into Hermione mate. You have to spend more time with me.' Harry chuckled at this train of thought.

Glancing towards the window, he was surprised to see that it was starting to get dark outside. He collected all the books he had scattered on the table and stood up to put them back on the shelves they belonged to. After five minutes of shelving, Harry picked up his list and approached Madam Pince to take out the History book he had been reading.

"I would like to bring this book with me, Madam Pince" he said politely. "Very well Mister Potter," she answered in her usual quiet voice. She took it from his hands and glanced at the title. "The Headmistress has informed me of your search Mister Potter. Might I suggest some particular readings to you?" she asked him regarding him from the top of her glasses. He nodded "of course, please. That would be of great help, actually."

"Follow me" she said and Harry was startled to see that she had turned sharply to the Restricted Section. While they walked, she kept on talking. "Usually, the seventh years take it upon themselves to read through this library in search for knowledge of possible careers. Mainly Ravenclaws do this. However, very few or none at all ask for my help when I can obviously give it to them" she said in a accusing tone.

Harry blushed guiltily and in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm sorry for not asking you either. But may I ask why you've decided to help me if I didn't ask in the first place?" She turned abruptly towards him. Harry expected her to be angry at his question, but her face was unreadable. "Mister Potter, many students that have left from Hogwarts have succeeded very well in the outside world, some have even achieved greatness. You are one of the even fewer who have achieved greatness before leaving this school." He could see now where she was going, and he could hear a hint of admiration in her voice. "What you did for all of Magical kind, Mister Potter, was an incredible feat and undoubtedly remarkable."

"Madam, I was not alone as you well know. We were a great team working for the same cause" he explained.

Turning away once more, she nodded and kept on speaking. "I do know that Mister Potter. I have seen you grow over the years, and know for certain that there was not only one person in battle that day. There were many and you were helped of course." They stood on the door of the Restricted Section and she turned to him again. "But I have also noticed that you are courageous and brave, and that you rarely ever ask for any help, Mister Potter. Especially, when you most need it." She turned again. "This way."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

To say that Madam Pince's speech had left him awestruck would be an understatement. Harry was also glad for the readings that she had provided for him. One of the books was entitled "Transition: A Guide To Wizarding Careers". Now Harry felt exasperated with himself. Madam Pince was right. He should have asked her for help from the beginning. The rest of the readings consisted of guides to becoming a teacher, and thorough explanations of each subject that could possibly be taught at a Wizarding school.

Glancing at his pocket watch, he saw that it was almost time for dinner. He left all of the books on top of the desk that resided at the side of his bed, and headed towards the Great Hall. On his way there, he encountered several students. Many of them glanced his way and some of the girls giggled and blushed when he caught their eyes.

Opening the heavy door of the Great Hall he saw from the corner of his eye a read headed figure walking his way. He turned her way and was about to smile when he saw what she was wearing. Fitted jeans that hugged her figure in the most alluring of ways and a beige satin camisole that stopped at her hips. Looking further down, Harry noticed the high heel sandals she was wearing. The whole look made her look so femenine, so provocative. He swallowed hard.

"Er, Gin, are you... um" he scratched the back of his head in that nervous habit of his "even allowed to wear that... that outfit?" he asked. "Of course not, silly. We're not eating in the Great Hall tonight. I've got something planned just for the two of us." With that she took his hand and prided him away from the door he was still standing at.

(**a/n:** It wasn't so bad was it? Ok, please review and tell me what you think. To see the camisole I pictured Ginny in, you can go here: http://z. ) **Update... **The link doesn't come up for some reason. Send me a message if you still want to take a look at it.


	10. Kitchen Proposals

**A/N:** I feel kind of sad. Lots of hits to the story but almost no one is leaving me reviews. Please review, I'm practically begging now. I want to know if you have really read the story and if you have liked it or if you want me to change something. I promise I'll take it into consideration.

**Disclaimer:** It's all hers... you know... the blonde, smart, British woman whose muse I adore lol. JK Rowling.

**Warning:** If you are under the age of 17, please do not read ahead as I will have trouble with the Wizengamot. If you are a muggle, you need to be 18. Lol I'm kidding, but there is a reason for the M rating in this fic. So, don't complain.

**Sorry about the delay, guys. Happy reading.**

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

_"Er, Gin, are you... um" he scratched the back of his head in that nervous habit of his "even allowed to wear that... that outfit?" he asked. "Of course not, silly. We're not eating in the Great Hall tonight. I've got something planned just for the two of us." With that she took his hand and prided him away from the door he was still standing at._

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

**Chapter 10 - Kitchen Proposals**

"I'm telling you Harry, it was NOT my fault. I just lost my patience," said a very frustrated Ron Weasley as he paced up and down in front of the fireplace. Having had an argument with the person who was going to let he and Hermione get married in the Hogwarts Express, he was now venting out to Harry since Hermione didn't want to listen to him. The Gryffindor know-it-all was certainly not happy with this turn of events.

"As you often tend to do" said Harry sighing in exasperation from his seat on the sofa across the fireplace. They had been at the Burrow for more than an hour. Ron had fire called him and asked him to meet him there as soon as Hermione had finished fighting with him.

Ron stopped abruptly and looked at Harry. "Look who's talking! How many times did you lose your temper with Umbridge... and with Malfoy too. Ha! The countless times you stood up to Snape, for Merlin's balls." He shuddered. "Now THAT was mental. Only you would do stand up against that git!" He gestured wildly with his hands while ranting, as if trying to make a point of what he believed to be Harry's recklesness.

Harry just rolled his eyes in return to those accusations. "That was completely different, Ron. Not even close to similar." Getting up from the sofa, he pointed at Ron "You, my friend, get worked up about everything and anything." The whistle of the tea kettle was heard from the kitchen and Harry went to attend to it. Ron followed him and sat at the table, taking the cup of tea that Harry passed him.

"Yes, I know" sighed Ron taking a sip from his tea. "But that bloke was really pissing me off. He was making fun of us for wanting to have a wedding on the train, and... what?" he asked as he saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry cringed "Well, I don't think I can really blame him Ron. I mean, you have to admit the idea is a bit..."

"A bit what? Crazy?" asked Ron stiffly, quickly getting into defensive.

Seeing that Ron was about to direct his anger on him, Harry reacted quickly. "No, no. It's just a bit... different. I've never heard of anything like it until now. And, well... you could have it somewhere else. You know, somewhere more practical."

"Yeah, let's see what Hermione thinks about that." Ron paused frowning for a moment. "If she still wants me, that is."

"Ron, don't be a git. Of course, she wants you. Don't you think she knew what she was getting into when she said yes to your proposal?" said Harry grinning michievously. "You are handful, you know" he laughed when Ron sent a biscuit his way. Getting more serious, he added "She does love you, Ron. You know that. An argument won't end it all. You've gone through much more than this for it to be over for some petty situation."

"I know mate. But you know how..." he lowered his voice to almost a whisper "insecure I am... especially when it comes to her." Shaking his head in wonderment "Sometimes, I still think this whole thing is a dream and that one day I'll wake up, and she would be with Krum or... even with you."

Now Harry was the one to throw a biscuit at Ron. "Ok, now you're purposefully being an idiot. We're like brother and sister, I've told you."

"Harry, I know that. But sometimes, I just can't help it, alright? I'm not good enough for her, never been" he said in a subdued tone.

"You know Harry?" came a voice from the kitchen doorway. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, he IS being an idiot on purpose." Though she tried to make her voice stern, it softened at listening to Ron's admission. Coming into the kitchen, she sat on the table facing his chair. Harry smiled softly. She took Ron's hand and spoke in that tender voice that Harry remembered every time she tried to console him.

"Ronald Weasley, how can you say you are not good enough for me?" her eyes misted over, and Harry took this as his cue to leave them alone. No matter how close they all were, this was a purely intimate moment between his best friends.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, did you know that? I'll let you in a little secret of mine. All those times that you constantly nagged at me to stop stuying and hang out with the two of you..." Ron smiled softly at the memory. "I would always snap at you for two reasons: one, because you really were a pain in the ass and I wanted to study. And second... because I wanted you to keep on nagging at me." Ron looked at her disbelievingly.

"It's true" she said. "It would always warmed my heart that you wanted my company, and that made feel like I was really part of our little group. Before I went to Hogwarts, I never had friends. Not real ones, anyway. They always wanted me to help them with their homeworks or something."

Ron cleared his throat "Yes, but I was horrible to you at the beginning." He lowered his eyes to gaze at their joined hands.

She nodded "a bit, yes. But then, you saved me from the troll along with Harry. And afterwards, if I remember clearly" she reached out a hand to caress his face. He leaned towards her hand and closed his eyes. "You defended me every time someone offended me. From Malfoy in our second year, from Professor Snape: I don't know how many times." She got onto his lap straddling him on the chair. "That, Ron, means much more to me than the famous face of Viktor Krum on a Quidditch Magazine. Much more than Harry's heroic complex." At this, he snorted. She smiled too, for they knew first hand their other best friend's 'saving people thing' as she had entitled it.

"So, when are you going to get it into your head that I love you, Ronald? You and no one else? Because there cannot be anyone else for me but you Ronald Weasley. You are my hero, my heart, my constant bickering partner, the one and only love of my life." Both of them had tears running down their faces, and were now leaning their foreheads against each other. Ron let out a sob and embraced her fiercely to him.

He buried his face in her neck, and whispered hoarsely "Marry me? Marry me Hermione Granger."

She leaned back to be able to look into his eyes. "I thought I had already said yes to that" she chuckled, but he shook his head.

"No. I mean, now. Marry me now... today" he said.

She stared back at him in wonderment and curiosity. Then, she smiled widely "Alright."

They had to rush and firecall everyone in the family, and their most immediate friends. Harry was in charge of communicating with Ginny, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Remus and Tonks from Hogwarts, as well as some of their old classmates. Ron alerted his whole family, except for Ginny, and some of the people who belonged in the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione had to bring her parents to the Burrow, as well as in charge of the robes that she and Ron were going to wear for the wedding.

When Ron told Mrs. Weasley about it, she nearly fainted. "How in Merlin's name will we be able to have a wedding today? Don't you remember all the fuss with Bill's wedding? And that had been planned for a long time" she said worriedly.

Ron chuckled. "Mum, anything's possible." Putting an arm around her shoulders, he added "Besides, I've got this brilliant witch for a mother. She's capable of anything, you know. Even took down Bellatrix Lestrange on her own."

She couldn't help but smile at that. Then, she paled and looked at him. "Oh, I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have let you two children to live together before getting married. She's pregnant, isn't she?" she asked knowingly.

Ron had been frowning in confusion when she started ranting, but now he laughed out right and openly in front of her. "What is so funny, young man? A child is a responsibility, not a laughing matter" she said.

He sobered up a bit even though he was still smiling. "Mum, Hermione is not pregnant. Not that I know, at least." He took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "It's just that, we... we prefer to have a small rushed wedding and a meaningful marriage than the contrary." Mrs. Weasley's eyes softened and teared up when she heard her son speaking in such a gentle manner. She embraced him strongly and he returned the gesture with a smile on his face.

Later that evening, the guests were sitting in conjured chairs in the garden. Professor McGonagall had transfigured a few objects to make a pathway of stones leading to the altar. Fleur and Bill had decorated the seats and the altar with elegant, but simple flowers. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger cooked an excellent meal mixed with both muggle and wizarding food. Mr. Weasley found the muggle food quite fascinating, and he started asking all sorts of questions to Mrs. Granger. That was until Mrs. Weasley snapped at him and told him to go and rush everyone to get ready, instead of wasting time. All in all, everyone worked together to make the simple and rushed wedding beautiful and worthwile.

Harry stood beside Ron in the altar trying to make him stop from over fixing and smoothing his robes. "Ron, leave it alone. You look fine. The robes are fine. Everything will be fine." Ron nodded but he kept on fidgeting. Only when he saw Hermione walking by the hand with her father did he keep still. He was awestruck by her beauty, and didn't even notice Harry doing the same when Ginny walked first down the pathway as maid of honor, and took Ron's other side leaving space for Hermione. Fleur followed as a bridesmaid, then sat down next to Bill who was holding little Victoire in his arms.

When the bride and groom were asked the infamous question, Harry and Ginny locked eyes. When Hermione was asked, she mimicked the same response the bride in question did. Harry did the same when Ron said "I do".

Ginny was standing in the kitchen doorway watching Hermione and Ron swinging to their first dance as husband and wife, when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. Harry put his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her flowery scent. "So" he said

She leaned back against him, and leaned her head against his. "So" she sighed in pleasure.

"You do, Miss Weasley?" he asked placing feathering kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm... mhmhm" she nodded her head. He turned her around "I'm serious Ginny" he said. "Would you be the wife of this... this stupid little man that has made you cry so much?" he said caressing her face gently. "The walking target?" he asked.

"Not a target anymore, though" she said brushing her fingertips against his lips.

"I suppose not" he conceded taking her fingers and kissing them one by one. "But you haven't answered my question." She smiled maliciously, and he braced himself for what was sure to be a Weasley kind of comment.

"Hmmm" she hummed pensively. "I don't know, I'm going to have to consider that Mr. Potter." She laughed when he suddenly grabbed her and locked her against his chest.

"You saucy witch" he exclaimed playfully.

"Well, you have to give a girl some time Harry. You better make me..." she looked at him suggestively.

"Oooohh. Don't worry, I will give especial attention to that... department" he said. Taking her face in his hands, he asked seriously "Will you marry me, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry" she said breathily. "Yes." They moved at the same time and kissed hungrily. Hermione noticed them. "Ron, look" she said quietly. He looked up to the direction she was looking at, and saw his best friend kissing his sister.

"He better not break her heart again. I know some good hexes." he said playfully. "The wanker would probably put me down before I draw my wand, though." he smiled crookedly.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled slightly. "No, he would probably take it all without saying one word. He might even let you crucio him if he thought he did something wrong to her" she said half jokingly and half serious.

Ron nodded in accordance "he would, the bloody git. That's our Harry."

Hermione stiffened a little bit. "Ron" she said in wonderment. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Do you ever feel like... like we are his... his...?" she couldn't finish.

"His parents?" he asked laughing out loud. She nodded with the same wonderment written on her face. "I suppose, yeah" he nodded. "We're always taking care of him, aren't we? At least, you are. I'm just a git sometimes" he added.

She shook her head "No, you're not. You're his big brother, his partner in crime. I tag alone to keep the two of you on your toes... and to help in crime once in a while" she added cheekily. They laughed together.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had gone upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. "Harry" she breathed and moaned "make love to me... now, please?"

"Wait, I still owe you one" he said ignoring the confused look in her eyes. With that, he lifted her in his arms and lowered her in the bed. Caressing her legs, he made his way up the skirt of her dress. Finally reaching her panties, he tugged them down. She raised her hips to help him along in the task.

When she was finally exposed to him, he couldn't help but stare. "Harry, you're making me blush" said Ginny. Her face had colored slightly.

"Sorry love. But I haven't seen it this close before" he finished in a whisper as he lowered his head. First, he placed feather kisses around her private part making her squirm. Taking in her most private scent, he finally used his tongue where she wanted it the most. She moaned quietly and bit her lip to keep from being loud.

Giving her an open-mouthed kiss, he could now savour her most delicious and secret taste. Moving his tongue wildly, he distantly thought that it would probably hurt afterwards. First, he went in and out of her. Then, caressing and nipping as much as he could. In no time, he had her practically begging for more. He hummed to pleasure her even more, and because he was loving doing this as well.

"More... Harry, moooooore" she moaned louder and louder. Grabbing the sheets of her bed tightly in her fists, Ginny writhed in more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Grabbing her hips to keep her in place, Harry gave it his all. Ginny came with an even louder moan, and Harry was suddenly glad he placed a silencing charm on their way in.

When she finally calmed down, he climbed up the bed to lie next to her. "Well?" he said inquiringly supporting his head on his hand and looking down on her.

She looked at him. "Finally!" she said. They laughed. They made love. And once again, Harry was exceptionally glad he had placed such a strong silencing charm.

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

**A/N: **Well, everybody... I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit fluffy, I know. Sorry about that, hehehe. Just one more chapter to go.

Wetboy: thanks for the support. Hope you liked this one too.


	11. Of Pearls and Stars

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait… again. I hope this chapter is worth your while since it's pretty long, and hopefully you will like it. We are also approaching the end of our story. I think just one more chapter will do it. At least it will if I can fit in everything that's left.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. But of course, you already knew that.

* * *

Chapter 11: Of Pearls and Stars 

Looking to his right where his notes were on the old library table, Harry sighed deeply. Staring for a few seconds at his infamous list of subjects, he noticed that there were not many choices left. A few days ago, he had crossed out Herbology and Arithmancy. Though the only thing he enjoyed during his younger years living with the Dursleys was gardening, he didn't look forward to being dirty all the time like Professor Sprout. He never took Arithmancy while in school but he thought couldn't hurt to take a look at it. Harry didn't have much luck there either, though.

Right now he was reading about Ancient Runes, which was another subject he didn't study at school. However, Hermione insisted he should read on it as well. She even wanted to lend him a couple of her old textbooks on the subject, but he refused politely saying that there were enough books at the Hogwarts' library. He did find it quite interesting, and he perfectly remembered how handy the subject came to be during the quest of the horcruxes. He, Ron and Hermione came to learn about the Deathly Hallows that way and that was something he was grateful for. However, he had spent a good two hours reading about the subject and he was fed up about it.

Sighing once more, he closed the book and took the guide that Madam Pince had found for him to put it back on the shelf. When he put it in place, he started looking through the titles of the books nearby. Taking one titled 'Wizarding Masteries' in his hands, Harry startled when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist.

"Don't fright, Mr. Potter. It is only me" said Ginny. He could almost hear the teasing smile that he knew adorned her face when saying that. Turning around, he took her hands and kissed the palms.

"I don't care getting a little frightened if I get to see your face afterwards beautiful" he said making her smile widen, and her face blush.

"Have I ever told you that I love to hear you say that?" she asked him.

"Saying what?" he gave her cheek a gentle kiss.

"Calling me beautiful" she blushed again.

He shook his head gravely "Miss Weasley, I'm just stating the obvious here. It's a fact, really. You… are… the… most… beautiful witch… alive." He had planted a kiss on every part of her face while he said this, and finally kissed her lips as if to seal what he had said.

"Hmm" Ginny moaned. After a few moments, they parted. "How is your search coming along?" she asked him while using her thumbs to wipe her lipstick from his lips. He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers for a brief moment.

"Oh, don't even ask. It's rather horrible. Here look at the list" he said while walking to the table he always occupied when in the library. He grabbed the infamous list with his left hand and gave it to her to see. Ginny snorted when she saw the big 'NO' beside Divination.

"Well, it looks like you have a few of them crossed out" she finally said.

"Yes" he answered, "but I'm not exactly looking forward to the rest of them. I mean, Potions? Ugh! Don't even think about it, I am not taking an apprenticeship with Slughorn. And History of Magic? Well, it IS interesting…" Ginny threw him a look of disbelief. "At least it would be if we had had a proper teacher for it, and if the class wasn't made to be so bor…" he trailed off, his eyes brightened as if he had just figured something out.

"Ginny!" he smiled brightly "I'm going to teach History of Magic!"

hpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgwhpgw

Later that evening, Harry mentioned his choice of subject to Remus and Tonks. Tonks actually made a gagging sound to make fun of him when he said it. "Ugh! Harry, I hated that subject. It was so boring" she said taking a sleeping baby Jacob from the cot placed in the living room and transferring him to the crib in his bedroom. Remus summoned a house elf to order some tea and biscuits. In a minute, the elf was back with the refreshments and Tonks sat next to Remus on the sofa.

"Hm" Remus murmured while taking a sip from his tea. "I don't know, Dora… I agree with Harry. He would change the subject, be innovative and he's young and fresh. Perhaps with Harry, young witches and wizards will be more interested in learning the history of our kind." Harry beamed at him.

"Thanks, Moony" Harry said, quite relieved that someone agreed with him.

"Cheers, Harry" he said returning his smile.

Hermione reacted much the same way Remus did when Harry told her and Ron. Of course, it was to be expected of Ron to make fun of Harry. Harry hadn't even finished explaining his reasons when Ron tilted his head back and mockingly started snoring as if it already bored him to sleep.

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione simply smiled softly. It seemed like now married to the redhead, she seemed more tolerant of his antics; or at least more amused by them. She tickled his ribs and he laughed not so much by the soft tickling as by his own joke.

"Sure, laugh at me Weasley. Leave it to one of my best friends to make fun of my choice of career" said Harry.

Ron bowed his head slightly and replied in mocking seriousness "I'm always here for you mate. But hey! I'm sure you won't be worse than Binns. Don't think anyone can be, anyway." He finished these words with a cocky smile and Harry knew he was just teasing and joking.

Hermione sighed "Don't listen to him, Harry. I think you'll do great." She changed the subject "Wasn't Ginny supposed to meet us here?" she asked.

Having taken a swig from his butterbeer, Harry nodded silently. "Yes, she just had to stop at Flourish and Blots for a few minutes and said she would meet us here afterwards." Glancing towards the door of The Three Broomsticks, Harry saw his redheaded beauty approaching. "Oh, here she co… What the fuck?!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded at his exclamation. Ron turned around in his chair to see what had made Harry react in such a way. His eyes widened and reacted similarly to Harry "Shit, what the bloody hell is she doing with him?" That second remark had Hermione turning on her chair as well. What she saw made her gasp slightly. Ginny was walking next to Christian Geller, and the worst thing was that he was entering the pub after her.

Even though he hadn't spoken to her, Harry noticed that Ginny was uncomfortable just by looking at her face. They held eye contact and he could plainly see that she was rather annoyed, and perhaps perplexed.

"Hello everyone" Ginny greeted them a bit stiffly. "I'm sure you all remember Christian" she said sitting next to Harry.

"Yes, we do" said Ron frowning. He was not hiding his discomfort at all.

"Erm," said Hermione looking around and then at Christian. "Won't you sit down?" she asked him causing her husband to glare at her. She shrugged helplessly at him and sent a guilty look at Harry who was sitting in front of her and frowning as well.

"The booth only holds four people, as you can see. It's not big enough" said Ron triumphantly. However, Christian merely smiled politely.

"No worries. I'll just grab a chair from another table" he said confidently and stormed off to find said chair.

Everyone on the booth turned to look at Ginny. "What?" she asked defensively. "He found me at Flourish and Blots and then followed me here. I don't know what the hell he wants" she said. Just in that moment, Christian came back and sat so that his chair was the end of the table.

"So…" piped in Hermione once more "fancy meeting you here Christian." He smiled politely again before explaining his presence.

"What can I say?" he looked very apologetic, "men rarely get things right the first time" he said while looking at Ginny, who was trying to hide her shock and her blush.

"I realized how much of a prat I was to Ginny, and I have come to apologize not only to her but to her family and friends as well" he said gesturing at all of them with his hand.

Ginny nodded "Apology accepted, Christian." The smile on his face widened.

"I'm so glad you have forgiven me" he said while placing his hand on top of Ginny's making everyone on the table to gasp or suck in their breath, except for Harry who tightened his hold on his butterbeer bottle.

"Because I made a huge mistake in letting you go" Christian continued "and would like another chance. Harry's butterbeer bottle exploded, cutting his palm in the process.

"Oh!" he said finally directing his attention to Harry "you alright there?" he asked taking out his wand readying to mend Harry's wound. However, Ginny was faster and closer. She was already muttering the healing charm on Harry's hand. She kept hold of Harry's hand, which went unnoticed by Christian.

"The mistake was mine" Ginny answered to Christian's confession, and Christian's face lighted up once again and even showed triumph. Harry thought he looked too pleased with himself, but Ginny was not ever. "I should have never said yes to you in the first place." That made Christian's glee disappear.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked. "Is there someone else?"

"Of course there is. There always was, even before you… way long before you" she said.

"So I was just a loophole?" he asked angrily.

"As I said" Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgement "the mistake was mine."

"Who is he, then? I want to know." Everyone at the table expected Ginny to get really angry with these words, but she merely raised an eyebrow and smirked "You're assuming that my life is any of your business, Christian. And for someone who claims to be very smart, you don't seem to be very observing" she moved the hand she was still holding forward for him to see. Now it was Harry who sported a smirk on his face.

"You, you…" stammered Christian looking back and forth from Ginny to Harry… "with Harry Potter?!" Harry smirked right at Christian and raised an eyebrow.

"Healer Geller," said Harry speaking for the first time since Geller arrived "I would like to ask you to leave my girlfriend alone, and to kindly remove yourself from our table. Your presence is no longer welcome here."

"But… you could have anyone; surely better than her" he pointed at Ginny as if dismissing her.

"I assure you there is no one better" answered Harry with his eyes stormy "Ginevra Weasley is the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said this last part while looking at her. Ginny did not look shocked, nor she was blushing, but her face had turned very serious and her eyes had misted over. Christian left shortly after that.

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Harry waited until the goblin left him to his privacy in vault number 687. Carefully, he made his way around the many coins, and other treasures scattered around his vault until he reached a small wooden chest carved with beautiful markings. Opening it, he took out a much smaller box that was in one corner of the chest. This black velvety box made a bit of a cracking sound when he opened the lid.

A smile came to Harry's face when he set eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time on his parent's wedding bands. But instead of putting it back on the chest, he placed it inside one of the pockets of his robe. He was going to propose to Ginny tonight.

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

"Thank you Kreacher" Harry said politely to the house elf while the latter lighted the last candle left. "You may return to Grimauld Place, or to the Hogwarts kitchen, wherever you prefer."

Harry had prepared, with Kreacher's help, a romantic dinner setting on a clearing at Hogwarts' grounds near the lake. It was precisely under a luxuriant tree, and one could still see the stars from there. It might have even been considered sappy, but Harry thought it was simply perfect for him and his red-headed beauty.

The elf bowed to Harry "Kreacher would like to go to the school kitchen, if that is alright with Master. There is much more work there to be done than at Grimauld Place" he said.

"Then you may stay here, Kreacher, as long as you want. Whenever you feel like it you can go back to Grimauld Place; just let me know when you do" said Harry taking a sip of wine to see if it could calm his nerves. With these last words, the house elf vanished with a resounding crack leaving a nervous Harry behind. No matter how many times Ginny said to him that she loved him, she could still say no to him.

Taking a deep breath, he berated himself a bit. 'Come on, Harry' he said to himself. 'You've faced a dragon, inferi, a basilisk, hundreds of dementors at once, and a Dark Lord. You can face Ginny.' However, Harry had never felt more nervous in his entire life than at this moment. He had always wanted a family, and he knew there was no other woman than Ginevra Weasley for him. But he still felt some apprehension at the thought of such a commitment; and not to mention the thought of her refusing.

With a yelp, he remembered that he had to place a charm around himself and the table so that Ginny wouldn't see it from afar as she approached the clearing. He had told her specifically where he would be waiting for her, but as much as she nagged at him, he didn't give her anymore details than she needed to know. He only told her that she could dress up a little bit if she wanted and to meet him there, nothing more and nothing less.

About a couple of minutes later, he finally saw her walking towards him. For some reason, this vision made his hands shake and his skin warm. Once more, he berated himself "get a hold of yourself, Harry."

When she was close enough, he stood up next to the table and cleared away the charm with a wave of his wand so that she could see him. He took one of the flowers from the centerpiece on the small table, and waited patiently for her arrival. Patiently, and yet nervously.

Perhaps it was the light shining on them from the moon, or the special occasion of the night, but Harry thought that her face never looked so beautiful before. Ginny smiled at him confusedly, if not a bit delighted.

"What's all this?" she asked quietly as if speaking too loudly would make the image she was seeing disappear. Harry smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hello to you too" he said kissing the flower gently and then pressing it to her lips for her to kiss. She did just that, and then took the flower from his hand never taking her eyes off of his. They moved slowly, as if in a dream, towards each other looking into each other's eyes all the time. Harry put his hand on her cheek and they kissed gently. Their lips closed, they gave each other several pecks until they both sighed deeply and deepened the kiss.

Coming out for air, they leaned their foreheads together. Ginny opened her eyes to find a pair of green pools looking into hers. However, the romantic moment was ruined when Ginny's stomach growled loudly. Her eyes widened in horror and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry" she said sheepishly "I've spent almost all day studying and haven't really eaten all that much." He simply smiled widely and kissed her forehead.

"Then you must be starving. Come on, I have a great meal here waiting for us" he said taking her hand and leading her to the table. They spoke throughout the meal about what they had done during the day, though Harry left out the part about the real reason for which he went to Gringotts Bank.

Once they were both finished eating dessert, Harry summoned Kreacher from the kitchens to clear away the table. When that was done, Harry and Ginny moved to sit beneath the tree looking towards the lake. Ginny pressed her back against his chest and looked up at the starry sky. "Thank you" she said just as quietly as she had spoken when she first arrived.

He kissed the side of her head in response "what for?" he asked her.

She turned her face to his neck "for this… for everything… for loving me."

He caressed her hair and said quietly "Hey… you don't have to thank me for that. Never thank me for loving you" he shook his head. He noticed the tears in her eyes, and he kissed her forehead, then the slope of her nose, and gently her lips.

"So, tell me Potter" her eyes turning with that mischievous gleam of hers "what is the real reason for you bringing me here."

Harry shook his head and smiled gently "do you ever wait for anything, Weasley?" he asked.

"Not really, no." Sitting up and turning her body to see him, "Now please tell me. I'm dying of curiosity here. What's the special occasion?" she asked rather nervously as if she had some idea of what was to come.

"Ginny" he said caressing her face. Her breath hitched. "I… There are so many things I would love to say to you, but right now they sound pretty lame in my head. If there was a better expression than 'I love you,' I would say it to you every single second I spend with you. What I said in the pub was true; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Besides Ron and Hermione, you are the only person in this world that has gotten deep into my soul, into my heart…" By this time, they both had tears running down their faces. "And so I ask you… formally, this time" he smiled shakily "Would you marry me? Would you marry me, Gin?"

Letting out a sob, Ginny practically threw herself into his arms. She buried her face into his neck. "Does this mean yes?" Harry asked her. Ginny's throat was too tied into knots that she couldn't speak. The only thing she could do was nod vigorously. Leaning back, she took his face between her face and started placing butterfly kisses on every single patch of skin she could.

"Yes, yes, and yes" she said repeatedly. They locked lips, and when they parted, they looked at each other and laughed out of sheer happiness. Reaching inside his pocket, Harry took out the velvet black box containing his parents' wedding bands.

"This is why I went to Gringotts today. Afterwards, I went to the jewelry store to personalize them" he said. Ginny looked at the wedding bands entranced. They were made of a sparkly white gold, and the ring for Ginny had a pearly white gem encrusted in between little diamonds. All in all, it was a beautiful work of art. Looking into the inside of the rings it read _"Harry and Ginny, __Iungo__ animus __et __cor __transeo __gaudium__ et bellum."_

Fairly efficient in her Latin, Ginny looked up smiling brightly at him completely understanding what the phrase meant.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just one more to go, I think. Please review. And please forgive my badly written Latin. I mean no disrespect to the beautiful language. 

Note: Phrase in Latin is roughly translated into "Mates of heart & soul through happiness & war."


	12. The New Leaf

**Author's Note:** The last chapter. Wow!! I hope you have liked my first fanfic. I know it's not much, but I'm just beginning, so give me a chance here ok? Thank you to those who kept their faith on my story, and kept it on their alerts system. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Everything belongs to the great mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 12 - The New Leaf

He knocked three times and waited for the door to open. From inside, the same flat, monotonous voice he expected was heard. Harry wondered if anyone could really make the word "Enter" sound so terribly boring. Breathing carefully as to not let out the sigh he was holding, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Professor Binns was inside with a seventh year, whom Harry remembered to be a prefect from Ravenclaw. Said student was currently sitting in a chair next to Professor Binns' desk, and something that he had always wondered about during his school years had cleared up. Just how did Professor Binns correct student essays? Why, with the help of a Prefect of course. Harry hesitated, feeling very much like a young student.

"You are hovering, Mr. Potter" said Professor Binns. Harry raised an eyebrow at the pun since said Professor would be the one to hover as he was a ghost. He shook his head and decided to finally enter the office.

"I apologize, Professor" Harry said respectfully. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you" he glanced at the boy who had kept on grading papers when Harry came in. Now he looked at the ghost for further instructions.

"Surely, Mr. Potter" said Professor Binns. Then he turned to the seventh year next to him "Mr. Mathews, we shall continue with the grading tomorrow. I am once again grateful for your assistance."

"Sure thing, Professor" the student nodded and immediately went out the door.

Professor Binns floated through the desk over to Harry, "Well, Mr. Potter? How may I be of assistance?" he asked him.

"Sir, the thing is… I wish to… become a teacher, that is, and earn my mastery in History of Magic. Professor McGonagall has encouraged me that I should address you in this matter. So, I am formally asking you to give me the opportunity of becoming your apprentice." He stood silently waiting for a response to his brief speech. Professor Binns serenely stared at him for a few moments and Harry couldn't help but find a similarity with the many times he was under the scrutiny of Professor Snape. He vaguely wondered if ghosts could also perform legilimency.

"Sit down" the Professor finally stated. Harry obeyed immediately. "Possessing mastery is a privilege! Suffice it to say, there are not that many History of Magic Masters in this era… or in other areas of study, actually. But History of Magic seems to lack a larger number of them. Some witches and wizards need a background of History of Magic to go into Politics. Others write textbooks, as I am sure you are aware. However, it is rare in the extreme sense of the word for someone… anyone… especially one as young as you to desire pursuing a mastery level in History of Magic. Therefore, I must enquire as to why have you chosen this subject for your career?"

Harry was a bit startled. He did not expect such a question. However, he took a deep breath and took some time to gather his thoughts. Taking a chance, as he always seemed to do, he spoke from his heart.

"Professor, may I be honest with you?" he asked rhetorically, though Professor Binns inclined his head affirmatively. "I didn't very much care for your class. Mostly, because I found it boring," he looked apologetic but the Professor merely smirked as if he had been expecting that remark. "But now as I have gotten older, I can now appreciate more the importance of our history. Heck, I'm part of that history. Who better than I to teach it?" Harry had never spoken about himself in that manner. He always hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. But now he saw a great advantage in it.

People had always speculated so much about him, Voldemort, Dumbledore, the war itself. This was his time to speak out and tell the truth of events, to stop all speculations; and what better way than to teach it to the younger minds of the wizarding world. Of course, he was also aware of having to teach other parts of Wizarding History, and he had set his mind into renovating it. Binns looked at him calculatingly, but Harry wasn't finished.

"Don't get me wrong, please sir. I am not one-track minded nor egocentric. I know perfectly well that there is much more to it than just that, and I know there is so much more for me to learn. I do not believe myself to be in the position of teaching anything… yet. That is why I have come to you, why I am asking you to teach me how to do it if you are willing, and if I could borrow some of your time." Having finished with his little speech, Harry felt both elated and anxious as to what Professor Binns would respond.

"Follow me" the ghost said floating towards a door to the left of his desk. Harry followed a bit confused. The candles lighted as soon as Harry stepped inside to reveal a nice and spacey sort of living room. The room was decorated with beautiful antique furniture which hadn't been worn for years. Along the walls, there were numerous shelves full of what Harry could see were very old tomes. Professor Binns glided over to the shelf that was farthest from the door and next to the windows. Harry stayed where he was expectantly.

"This is where we shall begin" he started saying. Harry's face brightened. "I have some conditions for our arrangement, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded having expecting this. "You are a wizard" said the ghost "and once again my pupil. Therefore, you shall be wearing robes. Not Hogwarts' robes, but wizard robes nonetheless." He waited for Harry to nod in acquiescence.

"You shall not walk beside me, but always a step behind until such time I deem it worthy of you to walk next to me." His face softened a bit "This is only necessary for the duration of your training for mastery."

"Yes, I am aware of the protocols" said Harry remembering what he had read in the library.

"Very well" the ghost continued. "You will not have to write any essays for me or anything of the like. However, I expect you to read and learn the material I will assign to you, and we shall have extended discussions about them. You may take some personal notes if you deem it necessary. After such a time, you will then begin to correct student essays by yourself, making your way from first years to the top seventh years. This way, you will learn how to criticize the interpretation of others, and to how qualify a student."

"Once you have accomplished a worthy level, you shall take on some of my classes from time to time. Finally, you will have a test both written and orally. The written part shall consist of an extended researched paper. The oral will consist of an extended discussion with me and another Historian. We will both judge your knowledge and articulation. If you succeed at all of this, you shall then obtain your mastery in History of Magic."

They regarded each other for a few moments until the Professor spoke again. "Are you ready for the challenge, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"It would be an honor, sir" said Harry.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Ginny looked up from her seat at the library where she was studying for the Healer Program test of St. Mungo's. Harry was seating in front of her reading yet another history book. He was always so engrossed taking notes that he never noticed how his fiancée would sometimes sit there and stare at him.

She was so happy that he had finally found a vocation. She had been a tad worried that now that he didn't have to fight in a war, he would find that he had no purpose in life, that he wouldn't have something to look forward to, something to fight for.

And yet here he was once more, with a new cause and new purpose in life. Ginny wondered sometimes where he got all of his energy from; and his interminable strength. She also wondered why this wonderful man in front of her loved her so much and why he decided to settle for her. She loved him so much more than she could ever say, more than she could ever explain. Some people might find it difficult to understand that she has loved only one man in her entire life. Hell, some might think she has simply turned into an obsessive fan of his.

That thought made her smile. Perhaps she was obsessed, especially with his smile, his arse, that thing he did with his tongue every time he kissed her. But she was especially obsessed with his – er – technique in the bedroom department. That man finally learned how to make her scream in wantonness.

"What are you reading?" his voice startled her into looking up at him quickly.

"What?" her voice coming out just a bit too rushed and her heart started racing tens of miles a minute. He smiled mischievously.

"I'm assuming that whatever it is your reading has gotten you blushing in a way that would put any other Weasley to shame" he said peering at her book curiously. "Nothing naughty, is it?" he asked suggestively, his smile cocky.

Ginny composed herself and returned his smile softly. She turned her book on the table so that he could read what it said "_Extraneous Potions Incidents: Identifying effects and Assessing Trauma"_ he read aloud and then looking sharply at her, "this doesn't have you all hot and bothered, does it?"

Her eyes turned smoldering, and she stood up from her seat. Breathing on his ear but being careful not to touch him, Ginny whispered in her most seductive voice "do you really want to know what has got me so hot and bothered, Mr. Potter?" He had grown very still from her first syllable, and simply nodded stiffly.

She chuckled softly, mocking him, taunting him. "Thoughts of you" she continued in that same low voice that was about to undone him "thoughts of you on top of me, beneath me, both of us writhing in pleasure, moaning towards ecstasy" she paused and heard him swallow. Even in a breathier voice, she went for the kill "you know how I like it… long and hard." Nibbling at his ear sensually, she moaned very softly "make me scream, Harry."

Ginny straightened up and acting very normally she took her book from the table and walked away. When she was at the door, she turned around to see Harry gaping at her. Smirking at him, she raised an eyebrow and went out the door. 'That'll teach him' she thought, a huge smile forming on her face.

Walking very fast, Ginny hurried toward the common room that she and Harry shared. Afraid to let out a giggle or a girly squeal, she put her hand on her mouth. She knew that it wouldn't take Harry long for him to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Harry was still in the library taking deep breaths to calm himself and to calm little Harry down there. "Oh fuck it!" he exhaled sharply and was out the door before anyone could say Quidditch. Exceedingly grateful that Binns made him wear robes full time, Harry was able to hide his painfully hard erection as he made his way to where he know Ginny had gone after pulling off something like that on him. As it was class time, he didn't encounter any students either.

He said the password to the portrait of the _Lady Reading_. Once inside, Harry's eyes widened for Ginny's clothes were strewn about the whole common room. He made a beeline picking up all of the items and smelling her scent on them. Her robes were near the door, her sweater landed on the sofa, a shoe lying upside down next to the other one that was pointing towards the chimney, trousers at the foot of the stairs, bra was on the fifth step, and finally her panties were at the top of the stairs. It was a very good thing that they lived by themselves in these quarters, Harry fashioned.

He found her in the bathroom. She was seating on the edge of the large tub, filling it with bubbles that had a flowery scent. Her favorite, he knew. She was totally naked, with her back to him, and he noticed that she had felt his presence since he saw her perk up a little and saw the goose pumps on her arms. He made a quick work of his clothing while she turned her head to check him out from head to foot. Her eyes mischievous and wild with lust, Ginny asked him "Care to join me, Mr. Potter? I'm feeling lonely and I need someone to fill my emptiness." She entered the tub, and not two seconds later so did he.

"You've been very, very naughty Miss Weasley" he said caressing her shoulders and down her arms. The tub was very much like the one at the Prefects bathroom. It was practically a pool, and the water reached to their chests.

"Have I?" she squealed, for he had lifted her up from her bum. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands caressed her back and she arched trying to get even closer to him.

"Oh yes, _you have_" the last part he said it in parseltongue and he didn't even notice it. However, Ginny noticed it and it turned her on.

He braced her against the wall of the tub for leverage and kissed her passionately. With one smooth stroke, he entered her making her moan appreciatively. "Do you feel this Ginny? This warm, slippery and wonderful water?" he asked her coming in and out of her while caressing her soapy breasts.

"Yes" she said breathily.

"This is exactly how I feel every time that I'm inside you" he said while looking into her eyes. She let out a cry of ecstasy and asked for more, for harder thrusts, for more of that sibilant tongue, for more of his kisses, more of his caress. And it wasn't enough. Even after two orgasms, after being thoroughly spent, it still wasn't enough. But they enjoyed their time in the bath and made the best of it. Two hours later, the two came out satiated and exhausted.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"Mate, no matter how hard you try, it will not work. Not all the magic in the world would make it work. Voldemort himself could come back from the dead and hex it himself, and it would still not tame down." Harry was glaring at Ron with all of his might, willing him to shut up.

"What?" Ron shrugged "It's not my fault your hair is such a mess, Harry. Even on your wedding day" he shook his head gravely.

"Shut it or I'll be the one hexing _you_, Ron" said Harry looking at his reflection in resignation. Ron just laughed good-naturedly.

"Nah, you won't. You love me, remember? Red hair, freckles and cocky personality?" said Ron while fixing his tie and checking himself in the mirror.

"You must be confusing me with Hermione. Unless you have an impending crush on me, Ron" he laughed when Ron glared at him. "Hey, I don't mind if you are gay. But I'll have to break your heart, mate because I really like pussy. Your sister's to be exact" Harry smirked.

"Aaaaah, my ears, my ears" Ron put his hands on top of his ears. "Are you trying to scar me for life? For Merlin's sake, Harry, that is really cruel."

"And to me as well" said a voice from the door. It was Hermione wearing a beautiful maid of honor dress. "Ginny may not be my sister, but there are some things I don't need to know about my best friend" she said making her way inside and shaking her head. "Harry, you look positively dashing! Oh but that hair of yours" she said, making Ron laugh and Harry glare at both of them.

"Just leave it alone, will you?" he said exasperated when Hermione started to carve her fingers through it. "How's Ginny?" he asked changing the subject.

"As nervous as you are, I expect. And she looks very beautiful too." Hermione took Ron's hand. "We have to go in first, Harry. It's time" she said starting to lead her husband to the door.

"I'll be there in a minute, 'Mione" Ron said and Hermione looked at him calculatingly. Then, she smiled at both of them as if she had figured him out and left.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked and he was soon enveloped in Ron's larger arms. "Ron? What is it?"

Ron was silent for a moment, but then began speaking "When I saw Hagrid coming out of the forest with your body in his arms…" he shook his head as if he preferred not to even remember it "I had just lost Fred, but when I saw you… the pain was incredible, like someone had ripped out a part of me." He tightened his arms around Harry and let go. "We are brothers in every way except blood, Harry. And I'm so happy for you and Ginny, mate" their eyes were beginning to sparkle. "And now let's go before you think I really am gay." That made both of them laugh. Leave it to Ron to make fun of a moment so touching that he created himself in the first place.

Ginny was radiant, and as she walked down the aisle, she couldn't stop smiling at him. Harry was beside himself too. When she and Mr. Weasley arrived at the altar, he grabbed both Harry's and Ginny's hands and said a little prayer "May this union be blessed, may Merlin himself smile upon your magical cores for now and eternity."

Harry and Ginny smiled for their wedding was not only a simple wedding, but also a joining of their magic and their souls. Ginny had hesitated when Harry first mentioned it to her. But he insisted that they should always be equal, and should share everything they had. Ginny agreed and now they were about to perform a union that had not been seen in many years. According to Remus, the last couple before them to do such a thing were Harry's parents; hence the form of the rings.

The last part of the ceremony contained the magical union in which they had to hold their wands with one hand. The wands were one next to the other facing opposite sides, with Harry grabbing his wand and the tip of Ginny's and Ginny doing the same. Their left hands with the rings on them held each other on top of their wands while they recited the incantation:

_"The pearly treasures of the sea,  
The lights that spatter heaven above,  
More precious than these wonders are  
My heart-of-hearts filled with your love._

_The ocean's power, the heavenly sights  
Cannot outweigh a love filled heart.  
And sparkling stars or glowing pearls  
Pale as love flashes, beams and darts._

_So, youthful lover come  
Into my ample, feverish heart  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart."_

Their wands glowed in a pale bluish light and their rings felt warm in their fingers. They were finally bonded.

Harry and Ginny were getting ready for their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone had already congratulated them. So, Hermione was now fixing the hem of Ginny's dress so that she could dance properly with Harry. Outside, Harry was speaking to Remus and waiting for Ginny to come out.

Seeing her state more freshened up and comfortable, he smiled at her. She returned it and made her way quickly to where he was sitting.

"Ready to dance?" she asked him caressing his hair. He nodded and stood from his seat. "Don't worry, just follow my lead" she whispered to him. He simply smiled in response. She knew very well that he couldn't dance even if Death Eaters threatened him to do it. However, he surprised her by confidently giving her a slow spin. She looked at him in wonder.

"You didn't think I was going to embarrass my _wife_, did you?" He said with a teasing smile on his face and stressing over the word wife.

"Two questions: how and when?" asked Ginny.

The smile on Harry's face widened "your father has been teaching me some stuff for the past two weeks".

"You are remarkable, Harry" she said shaking her head in wonderment. He kissed her nose. A mischievous smile broke into her face. "You know, I've got a little secret of my own."

"Really? And what is that, Mrs. Potter?" he said searching her face.

"Well, you see… I have got this terrible urge to leave early, and… enjoy… the rest of this night in a more secluded area, if you know what I mean Mr. Potter" she spoke in that sexy tone that always turned him on.

"Ginevra Weasley, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Harry asked.

She glanced down. "I may have some idea!" They finished dancing and everyone applauded. They laughed and cheered as Harry dipped Ginny and kissed her lips.

"When the show starts, follow me" she whispered to his ear. He stared after her in confusion until he saw her talking to George. The remaining twin looked at his sister with mirth and then nodded as if in agreement, smiling at her.

Harry sat down to chat a bit with Hermione, who was sitting on Ron's lap. Ron was discussing the latest quidditch game with Neville, Seamus and Dean. After a few minutes, the fireworks could be heard and seen in their entire splendor. George, as always, outdid himself. It was simply sad that Fred was not there to witness and accompany the merit. The colors were simply dashing, and the fireworks made a number of pirouettes. Harry was entranced, as well as the rest of the guests. At least, he was until he saw a blur of white from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Ginny walking away. She turned, smiled seductively, and kept on walking.

Only when the show of the fireworks ended did everyone notice that the bride and groom were no longer present.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"Finally" Ginny said as they made their way inside their renovated home at Godric's Hallow.

"I couldn't agree more" murmured Harry kissing his way from her face to her neck and at the same time trying to tug at the dress. "Off… take this off" he demanded.

Ginny moaned at his desperation. Before she could do anything about the dress, however, Harry had magicked it off of her leaving her in only her undergarments.

"You seem to be really eager" she smiled at him.

"I need to have you, Ginny. Now!" he picked her up, making her gasp and instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

ONE YEAR LATER…

"Professor Potter!" Harry heard a third year Hufflepuff boy shouting at him from across the hallway.

"Mr. Slater, you cannot run around the hallways of the school. Have you forgotten?" Harry looked down at the light-brown haired student in front of him, still feeling a bit apprehensive about reprimanding a student.

"It's an emergency, sir! Headmistress McGonagall asked me to tell you to see her in her office immediately. It is a family emergency, she said, Professor!" the thirteen year old panted having run from the McGonagall's office all the way down to the outside of Harry's classroom.

Harry's face blanched at hearing that, and promptly thanked his student to all but run towards the Headmistress' office. "Albus Dumbledore" he gasped out the password to the gargoyle.

"Ah, Professor Potter…" McGonagall shook her head "Harry, I have received word from Mrs. Hermione Weasley that your wife is at St. Mungo's."

"Well, obviously. That's where she works, Minerva" Harry frowned. However, McGonagall sighed.

"Obviously, young man… your wife is being treated! She collapsed in the middle of consult with another patient and…" she couldn't finished for Harry had quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder and flourished in green fire out of sight after shouting the hospital's name.

"Hermione, where's Ginny? What's the matter?" Harry said as soon as he saw his best friend. Harry's panicked face exasperated Hermione.

"Harry, calm down" said Hermione.

"McGonagall told me Ginny collapsed! How is she feeling? Do they know what's happened?"

"HARRY!" Hermione grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He gave her his full attention after hearing his name shouted like that. "Alright" continued Hermione in a very calmed voice "calm down, you're not going to help Ginny in that state. Take a deep breath. There you go" she said as Harry listened to her and did as he was told. "Now listen, Ginny is fine. Yes, she did collapsed but she is awake now and she's feeling much better after taking some healing potions. Go in there" she pointed to a room where a nurse had just come out "and talk to your wife." She gave him a push, but he relented and turned back to see her.

"But, you're sure she's alright now?" Hermione almost wanted to roll her eyes, but she only nodded and smiled gently.

Harry opened the door to the room where Ginny was located. However, instead of finding a sickly Ginny, he found her radiant and smiling at him. "Gin" he hurried to her side. Cupping her face in his two hands, he kissed her lips.

Ginny laughter startled him and he leaned back to look at her. She looked positively beautiful and happy, albeit a bit pale. "I have to tell you something." He nodded for her to continue. "You are not the only man in my life anymore." Seeing Harry's unreadable face, she hurried to finish "We are going to be parents, Harry. There's a little boy inside of me" she smiled and her eyes brightened with unshed tears.

Harry's face changed immediately. It went from shock to disbelief to awe and finally to the same brightened eyes that Ginny had. "I… we… there's… in there" he stuttered placing a hand on her belly. She nodded and a few tears escaped from her eyes. "Gin… oh my God, Gin" he said cupping her face once more and planting kisses all over it. "But, are you feeling alright? I was told you collapsed."

"Apart from working my arse off lately, the baby has also been draining me. It was finally today that my body couldn't take it anymore. So, I collapsed" she explained.

"Well, from now on you will take it easy, ok?" his voice filled with concern for her and for the baby that resided now inside his red-headed beauty. "Are we really going to have a baby?" he asked making Ginny smile.

"Yes" she kissed his lips and then his forehead "we are."

"I… this is incredible Ginny. How can so many good things happen to me? To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared that another Dark Lord like Voldemort is going to appear and take this all away."

"No," Ginny shook her head taking hold of his hands "don't think like that. I can't promise you that nothing bad will ever happen again. But if it does…" she paused to take a deep breath and he kissed her hands. "If it does," she continued "then we will fight again, and win again. We are fighters, Harry. No matter who and what we do now, we will always be those kids that didn't think twice before standing up against evil. Now more than ever, we have something to fight for. No child of mine is going to grow for a world reigned by darkness. We won't let it happen."

A knock on the door startled them. Ron and Hermione came in followed by the rest of the Weasleys. They congratulated them at hearing the news, and Mrs. Weasley promptly scolded her daughter for not taking proper care of herself.

Harry smiled gently and thought that never before had Ginny looked so beautiful and courageous than she did now. Never before had he been so proud of being by her side and able to call her his wife. Just like she said, he knew that life could not be perfect. But he was glad that they had each other, and that now more than ever, they had even more reasons to fight against any evil that wanted to harm them and their family.

"You should name him Ronald" said Ron loudly. That started a whole discussion on how the baby should be named. Everybody gave a different opinion, and Harry and Ginny just shared a look and shook their heads.

"I've already got a name, so you might as well stop with your suggestions" said Ginny loud enough for all to hear. Even Harry was surprised. "James" she looked at Harry and he looked at her with awe again "James Frederick Potter. James after Harry's father, and Frederick after Fred." Nobody objected after that.


End file.
